Good Cop, Bad Cop
by Nekko-Sama
Summary: [AU]After joining the ANBU police force, Ami is partnered with Uchiha Sasuke to investigate a bombing presumably done by infamous assasin, Itachi. However, the outcome may land her in love with the two Uchiha brothers. SasuxOCxIta
1. Kaboom

To anyone who is curious, this is an AU (Alternate universe), with slight OOC, so please do not get confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable to Masashi Kishimoto's work.

…

**Chapter 1: Kaboom.**

_**Life is a bang, so that would make life end with a boom, as well as fireworks for other people's enjoyment... **_

…

_**Load.**_

_**Aim.**_

_**Fire.**_

Those words ring though my mind as well as the echo of the fire as I push up my goggles to the top of my head, examining my work. Behind the tinted glass, the examiners watch and nod, scribbling their notes in clipboards, as I again push down the goggles, cock the Browner Pistol and shoot, this time hitting the plaster dummy right between the eyes, looking like nothing, however, compared to the holes littered all over the thing.

One examiner whistles and laughs, though I don't join. I leave as soon as the fire is shot, dropping the goggles on the floor as I wipe my forehead with my shoulder sleeve. I take off the ear mufflers as well, though I was already accustomed to the piercing bang of the gun.

I walk out of the room, slumping onto a wooden bench as I watch the examiners leave the room in a single file, one even going far enough to wink at me.

Idiot.

I take a drink out my water bottle, sighing as a droplet of sweat runs down my cheek and trails down my neck. Summer in Konoha isn't the prettiest thing around. You could fry an egg on the floor with this temperature.

I heave myself back up, dragging my feet to the changing stations.

…

My black stilettos echo through the hall, the whole place made of glass. The stairs, walls, elevators, everything. It's remarkable how clean they keep it. I try to smoothen out my black raven hair, stray strands not staying flat. Rendering the state hopeless, I go to my next task. _Now where is…_

"You lost?"

The voice startles me, and I whip around, seeing a blonde man look at me from under sunglasses.

I shrug, running a hand backwards through my hair. "I'm looking for the chief's office. You know it?"

"Who doesn't?" The guy laughs at my slight scowl, and puts his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. He seems about my age, ruffled blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in a white dress shirt, a black suit jacket on top. He smiles after my quick overlook of him. "Like what you see?"

I roll my eyes, immediately leaving, hearing him trail behind and come up in front of me, walking backwards.

"Name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

He looks up at me as if expecting something. "What?" I ask, irritated.

"Your name, may I ask?" he smiles crookedly, raising an eyebrow, as if would actually help. Unfortunately, it did.

I give up, sighing, before answering, "Kaneda Ami" He does fake bow, and I can't help but chuckle.

"You don't have to treat me like royalty or something." I say, my voice still shaking in mirth. He smiles and leads me the main room.

"You're new I guess?" Naruto asks, as we go forward, supposedly towards the Chief's office.

I nod. "Just transferred from Main Ops."

He makes an understanding "Hm" and smiles as we approach the front door of the office. "Welcome to ANBU."

I thank him and open the door, closing it behind me, only to be greeted with a silver-haired man, his face buried in the latest installment of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. _You've got to be kidding me…_

I stand straight, saluting. "Lieutenant Kaneda," I state, doing the usual routine.

The man glimpses at me from the rim of the book, and waves his hand nonchalantly, muttering "At ease" as he flips another page of the damned porno book. The man seemed in his mid-thirties, with odd silver hair, as well as his own pair of sunglasses, propped on the top of his head. He had a seemingly nasty scar along his left eye, most likely a battle scar of some sort. I eye his paper filled desk, while a golden plaque on the desk declares 'Hatake Kakashi, Chief of Konoha ANBU Force'.

He looks at me for again for second. "Yes, I've gotten your reviews." He tosses the book aside, flips through some paper-clipped stack of paper, before finally glimpsing my score and looking at it in amazement before shuffling it away.

"All with the top marks." he picks up the book again, not catching my annoyed frown. "Marks like these aren't common lately. You are definitely…" he flipped yet another page. "Gifted."

I simply nod, as he continues, "You'll be working here from now on, strictly under my command, Lieutenant Kaneda. I'll have it done that you are assigned a partner A.S.A.P" He looks at me slightly miffed. "Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate reading in peace."

I salute, before exiting the room.

…

I sigh happily, slouching into my leather seat as I look at the office around me. Lots of people, I can give you that. Bustling here and there, phones ringing non stop. Yup, this was paradise.

"So, you like it?"

I look up, seeing Naruto glance at me from his desk right across, his eyes hovering over a mug of coffee. I nod, "Can't get any better."

Naruto grins and his eyes redirect themselves over my shoulder, and I follow his gaze, seeing three people walk towards us. One with a bad posture, his eyes half closed, another with long glossy hair that any woman would envy, and a bob haired one, with quite large eyebrows, if you ask me.

"Yo, Naruto, you up for a drink later?" asks the lazy one, not really seeing me. Naruto shrugs, "I was actually going to see if Ami was going anywhere later." He looks at me expectantly, and I cup my cheek in my left palm, rolling my eyes.

"Ami?" asks the bob haired one, not recognizing my name, and all three turn around, seeing my unbothered stature, and I stand up, expecting a handshake or something.

"Ah! The ANBU has yet hired another flaming flower of youth!" one exclaims and salutes. "My name, dear lady is-" a dry erase pen hits his head before he can finish.

"LEE! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" some one yells. 'Lee' immediately sets off, muttering something along the lines of 'disgraceful', 'youth', and 'punishing the mature'. I look at his retreating figure in complete disbelief, before looking back at the other two, one rubbing his eyes in vexation. He looks up.

"What was you're name again, I didn't catch it?" he asks.

I frown, replying, "I never threw it."

The longhaired smirks, as his friend scoffs and mumbles something. "Forgive Shikamaru, he has forgotten common _etiquette_"

Emphasizing the last word, he reaches for my hand and lightly brushed his lips against it. I could swear hearing some people gasping and some female workers squeaking in amazement as well as jealousy. Great. New enemies in one day. Hooray Mr. Too-Charming. I gotta get you a cookie for that.

"Hyuuga Neji." He says softly, and I can't help but fight off a blush. I hesitantly pry my hand away from his grip, before questioning, "Where are you headed?"

"The Pink Flamingo?" asks Shikamaru, and seeing my confused knitted eyebrows when not understanding, he frowned "It a bar down the street."

I bob my head in understanding, as Naruto seals up the conversation. "Well then, Eight o' clock sounds good to me, how bout you, Ami?" before I can even say anything, Naruto smiles cheekily clapping his hands together. "Okay, eight, see you at the front!" and he shoves the two away, leaving me to stand there stupidly, before dropping back to my chair groaning.

…

I shrug on my denim jacket as I walk out of the building, taking a breath of the brisk, yet humid air. The sky had taken a deep vermilion hue, and I look to the side, seeing Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji all ready, waiting for me.

"Am I glad it's Friday." Naruto sighs as he puts his hands behind his head, "Nothing better than to start your Saturday than with a hang over."

I laugh and try to keep up with their long stride pace. We walk in an uncomfortable silence that was soon to be broken as we arrive at the Pink Flamingo. I look at the outside of the building, where a neon sign writes _Pink Flamingo_ in a cursive text, as well as a neon picture of one as well. The bar's doors are the ones found in those 1950's cowboy movies, the wood etched with intricate design.

The stench of day old cigarettes, beer, and sweat rolled up in one place seemed to be comforting as we walked inside the already filled bar. Over the left there was a stage and tattered red curtain, with a set of drums, piano, and an electric guitar. Over towards the middle, small circular tables were strewn about all over, along with pool tables. And to the very right, stood the bar as another female blond hurried, shaking, mixing and serving the drinks.

Naruto walks expertly inside, taking a seat at the bar. I follow suit, seating next to him.

"Any specials today Ino?" he calls over, and she looks around at him agitatedly.

"God, go to the pool tables or something! There's too many orders now!" she hollers, before flicking her head back, finishing with her work.

I laugh and get out, walking to one of the pool tables. Unlike the stage curtains, they are brand new and polished. I pick up one of the pool sticks as I watch Naruto set the pool balls. As he does so, a pink haired woman goes up to the stage and taps the mike, and seeing it work, she smiles and nods to the drummer.

The room is now filled with a jazzy melody, and the pink haired woman nods her head in the slightly offbeat. She gives a dazzling smile at the people at the bar before starting to sing.

She begins to go on, and my feet begin to catch with the beat as I bend over for first shot to break the pool balls. As I get up, I look around uninterested setting my sight on the blonde who was bringing a tray with four beers.

"Okay, I've got the usual beers…" she passes them out, before looking at me. "Beer ok?"

I nod in thanks and watch the guys play, the alcohol flowing to my brain and I shake my head in the numbing sensation it gives. Shortly after, I take the last sip of the drink before heading towards the bar for more. I sit in a bar stool as the blonde looks at me, and figures out I want another.

Movement to my right makes me turn my head slowly, and I see a young man, long raven hair tied in a low ponytail. He seems pretty drunk to me, from the way he sways and suddenly lurches, and the faint aroma of beer and rum all over him. I look at the blond to see if she will get rid of him, but seeing her busy, I bestow upon myself the job.

"Hey, mister…you look kinda drunk. Why don't you go out for air?"

The man stirs more and sways until he needs his arm to hold himself up. I frown.

"Look, sir, you should get some air or some-"

He waves his hand to pass over my recommendation and I slump over in my seat thanking the blonde as she gives me another beer. I notice the guy has no drink.

"You want me to get you one?" I ask, rattling my beer slightly, seeing him shake his head no. I shrug.

"Okay, you can pay for mine." I say with a satisfied smirk, hearing the man give a deep chuckle.

I take a long, satisfying drag of beer and sigh, though I can feel the crimson eyes of the man beside me take in every inch of my face. I glance at him at the corner of my eyes, slightly disturbed, yet he holds our gaze for a moment before looking elsewhere. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, and redirect my eyes to the small television set hanging on the wall, where a news reporter begins to report some breaking news.

"_Breaking news today, there has been an explosion at the West Konoha Bank, where an estimated 80 million was reported stolen. At least 60 people, including workers, have been injured, 20 severely injured and placed in hospitals, and so far, three deaths are accounted for at the moment."_

I frown at the news and prop my hand under my chin as the report continues.

"_There have been no witnesses so far, but detectives say that the work has been done by criminal gang 'Akatsuki', who have, in the past, been faced with charges of massive bank heists, homicide, illegal drug dealing, and black market deals. There is no verification however of the assumption that the 'Akatsuki' are to blame, thus detectives are still investigating for other suspects."_

As the reporter begins the small details of the explosion, I take another sip of the drink before sighing to myself, "Always something stressing happening…"

"Why do you say so?"

I spin around, realizing that the man beside me had just spoken. His voice was unslurred to my surprise, and deep. I look at him before shrugging, bouncing the rim of my bottle against my chin.

"It's just seems so." I give him a playful suspicious glance, raising an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

The man chuckles again, and waves a hand to the waitress. "All things end sooner or later. And the higher one gets in life, the harder the fall is when it ends."

I smirk looking back at the television, "I've never heard truer words."

Upon hearing nothing as a reply, I turn back to the man, only to be greeted with an empty seat. The waitress calls out to me. "Hey, the mister just paid for your drink by the way." She gives me a wink. "Seems he likes you."

I stare at her for a while, and shake my head. Looking towards the door, where the flaps shut back and forth, I mutter to myself, "Weird guy…"

…

(Norm POV)

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Kakashi looks uninterested at the dark haired man, who had his arms crossed defiantly. "I don't need a damned partner, assign them to another person."

The chief sighed, before countering. "Well then, I'll just have to demote you, perhaps?"

Them man slammed his hands onto the table, making the objects placed upon it rattle from the vibration. "You bastard, Kakashi." He growls.

"That's Chief Hatake, Lieutenant Uchiha." Mumbled the silver haired man, as he picked up his copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. "It's about time you get a partner anyhow, Sasuke."

Sasuke merely scoffed, before exiting the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kakashi smiled, before looking at his desk, where the file of new recruit Ami Kaneda laid. His eyes hover from the file, to the closed door where the fuming Sasuke had just left through, and back.

A wicked idea comes to his head and he smiles evilly. Grinning, he buries himself back into his book, grabbing the phone and punching the white speed dial button for his secretary.

"Yes, Ms. Hyuuga, please set up a meeting for both Lieutenant Kaneda and Uchiha on Monday…10:30?…Ok, good."

…

My first work, and I'm quite pleased how it's going so far. Any comments or suggestions are welcome. Just to clear any confusion, Ms. Hyuuga (Hinata) is Kakashi's secretary.

**REVIEW! Thanks!**

- Nekko-sama


	2. First Impressions

I am grateful for all the reviews I have received to far. I hope to update every other week, or earlier if possible. You support is deeply appreciated and this chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed! **Note: **The summary is changed, due to my sudden change of plot. Please do not worry.

Character info (for anyone curious…)

Name: Ami Kaneda

Birth date: October 25

Hair color: Ivory black, non-natural tan highlights, cropped with bangs passing eyes.

Eye Color: Light gray-blue

Favorite food: Chocolate, spicy food.

Theme: 'Lights and Sounds' Yellow card 'Heart in a Cage' by The Strokes

Likes: Music, drinking, work, shopping.

Dislike: Little kids, paperwork, small-enclosed places.

**Disclaimer: My incompetent mind cannot think up anything as amazing as Naruto.**

_**Previously:**_

"Yes, Ms. Hyuuga, please set up a meeting for bother Lieutenant Kaneda and Uchiha on Monday…10:30?…Ok, good."

…

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

"_**Whenever you're in conflict with someone, there is one factor that can make the difference between damaging your relationship and deepening it. That factor is attitude."**_

_**-William James (American Philosopher and Psychologist)**_

…

Ring…Ring… 

Dammit, I don't wanna wake up…

Ring…Ring… 

I groggily get out of my bed, shaking my head, before glancing at the red blinking light the belonged to my cell phone as it vibrated against the wooden bed stand. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I strain to see the time on the analog clock on the wall opposite of me. _9:02…_Yawning for what seems the fifteenth time, I ruffle my cropped raven hair, raking out a few ragged knots.

Picking up the Sidekick 2, I check the caller ID, not recognizing the number. "Ami here" I answer, my voice cracking slightly.

An unfamiliar feminine voice speaks." Hello, is this the home of Lieutenant Kaneda?"

I furrow my eyebrows and shift the cell phone to my shoulder as I open the curtains to reveal a breathtaking view of downtown Konoha, skyscrapers, helicopters, traffic and all.

"Her cell phone, yes."

I hear some shifting of paper. "Chief Hatake has requested an immediate meeting scheduled at 10:30 today."

I pause to take another look at the clock, knowing I won't make it there in time. "Okay, I'll be there, thanks."

I hang up and take a final glimpse at the view. I heave a sigh. _Oh well…_

…

(Sasuke POV)

"Dammit, they're late…"

Kakashi chuckles overhearing my muttering, and I shoot him a death glare. _If looks could kill…_ I think as wipe the sweat growing on my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Nervous, Lieutenant Uchiha?", Kakashi questions from behind his copy of 'Icha icha paradise', hiding a smirk, though not effectively in my honest opinion.

I inwardly roll my eyes, slouching in the leather chair as I direct my eyes to the clock on the clock. _10:47…_

"Just fucking hot…" I say, propping my elbows on my knees, knitted finger holding my chin up.

I can almost feel Kakashi frown, not enjoying the fact that I don't seem in anyways nervous about receiving a partner. I look at the clock once more…_10:48…_

I shift in my seat. "Tell me, Kakashi," I give him a hard stare. "Are you sure this guy is even smart enough to get to a certain place in a set time? Or is he mentally incompetent?"

Kakashi seems to choke on a laugh and I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

He regains his posture with a mass of effort and glances towards the door. "You should ask _her _your self."

I freeze. '_Her'? Wait, my partner's a…_

The door bursts open, and a breathless raven haired woman bustles in. I look from her to Kakashi, and back.

He can't be kidding… 

The woman was wearing a vintage concert t-shirt, a pair of faded jeans, with small rips on the knees and thigh. Her hair was short and cropped, nearly covering her eyes.

(Ami POV)

The man just looked at me as if I had grown a third eye or something. _Okay…what's with him?_

I shake my head to the side to shift the hair obscuring my eyesight. "Sorry 'bout being late," I smoothen my jeans. "Some traffic along the way…" I cross my fingers behind my back, hoping the chief will believe me.

The raven-haired man snorts. He was wearing a black dress shirt that had its sleeved pushed up to his elbows, and black suit pants. "Leave earlier then," he mumbles.

I glower at him, only to stiffen up when hearing someone clearing their throat, and I salute to Chief Hatake.

"Punctuation is no problem really," he says, motioning towards the leather chair beside the raven-haired man. As I take a seat, giving a stern look at the man beside me, the Chief continues, "Lieutenant Uchiha, Lieutenant Kaneda" he gestured to the two of us, respectively. We both give each other a nod.

Uchiha…I've heard that name before… 

"You two will be partnered up for the up coming assignment." He tosses a manila folder on the desk. Before I can reach for it, it is already in Uchiha's hands, as he flips from one page to the next. I watch him with an annoyed expression, until I notice that he seems to freeze, his face seeming wary of the information on the page. The Chief seems to notice as well, and calls out.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke immediately regains his posture, and looks up from the folder. "The West Bank bombings?" he inquires, flipping the folder shut.

Kakashi nods. "You'll be assigned to label down evidence, and hopefully trace down suspects." He leans back in his chair. "I have full trust that you two will get it done before a second bombing occurs." He pauses. "Am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Uchiha and I both say in unison.

…

"Wow, first day and you've already got an assignment?"

I shrug as I plop onto my desk chair, while Naruto nods in understanding. He grins, "So, who're ya partnered with?"

I pause gazing at the retreating figure of Sasuke exiting the building, cigarette in his mouth.

"Uchiha."

Naruto gapes at me from his table across me, not believing what I had just said. "You're with Sasuke-teme?"

I burst laughing at the childish suffix, though inside I know that would be the perfect thing to call him.

Naruto seems oblivious to my mirth and continues sternly. "You know, he only thinks about his job." He stops to glance at Sasuke from the glass door, checking to see if the Uchiha was aware of what we were talking about. "Not money, not family," he grins, "Not even women…"

I hold back a smirk. "Ooh…and that's bad?" Naruto chuckles, "I'm pretty sure…"

I ponder a thought for a second, "You two are friends?"

"More like rivals," he rubs his chin thoughtfully. "But I guess that'll pass."

He continues, "Sasuke's been here almost as long as me, three years, and he's already gotten city wide recognition from the governor herself! That bastard has it all. That's what I guess."

As I watch Uchiha's figure shift to ground out the cigar, Naruto frowns. "I can't believe all the women are all over him too. Ino, the bartender, pretty much started the 'Sasuke fan cult'. Even Sakura worships him!" He ends with a wailing tone, dropping his head on his desk table dramatically.

I make a mental note to see who Sakura is, as I drum my fingers on my desk, watching Sasuke come back inside from his smoking break. Naruto instantly shuffles back from his fetal position and props up a head on his palm, pretending to be looking over some papers. Meanwhile, Sasuke stops at my desk, placing the file of our assignment on my table.

"You better look over it. I'm going to West Bank remains."

I give him a stern look. "And what, I stay and read some goddamned papers?"

"Yeah, that seems about right."

He glances at me for a moment, and curtly leaves, leaving me there fuming. "How does a woman _like _that thing?" I mutter, hearing Naruto sigh. "Like I said before, that bastard has it all."

Rolling over the thought, I look at the case number tab, seeing it read #2038491.

I flip open the file, to see a bunch of file, each describing the details of the information of the building; blueprints, employee names, number codes, everything.

I furrow my eyebrows in thought, as I place the files back in the folder.

I pick up the phone and click the speed dial number for the information department. I wrap the spiraling cord around my finger as I wait for and answer.

"Information department, Kurenai speaking."

I pause for a second, collecting my thoughts. "Yes, this is Lieutenant Kaneda, I would like some information on case Number 2038491, and mainly the exact time periods which the explosions took place."

"Please hold on." I nearly expected elevator music to go on, but in a few seconds, my fax machine started to print out the files.

"Is that all?"

"Yes for the moment, thanks."

I hang up the phone and put the newly printed-papers in the case file. I look at Naruto. "Gonna leave early…I'll work at home."

Naruto wishes me good luck, and I leave the department, opening the front doors and standing outside. I look down to see the disintegrated cigarette that Sasuke used. I growl and pound the thing to a pulp with my foot, before setting off towards my home. I walk alone for a couple of minutes, thinking.

"Hello." A musical voice comes from behind me.

I slowly turn around to see the man from the bar a few days ago. "Hey," I say warily, not knowing what his intention was to greet me. The man seems to notice.

"I just saw you walking alone and though you could use some company."

I hesitate, and shrug. _Anyways, if he tries anything funny, I can just shoot the hell outta him._

He quickens his pace, until he is just beside me. "Where are you coming from?" he asks. A sub-conscious shiver runs up my spine, hearing his velvety voice, and I wonder where that came from.

"Work." I turn to look at him, and he is the exact replica as the last time I saw him. Broody, crimson eyes, long black hair tied back. He wore a black leather jacket on top of a blood red silk dress shirt, with a black tie. After taking a moment ogling him, I remember a thought. "By the way, I need to thank you for the drinks." I pause to look at him. "I should pay you back before I forget somehow…"

The man only shakes his head. "There's no need." He gives me what seems a smile, though his eyes seem intense. "I should thank you for the company."

I feel my heart skip a beat, and I try to fight down what felt like a blush, off my cheeks. "Don't mention it." I struggle to say such a simple three-word sentence, praying the man didn't notice.

Silence broods over us, and I wring my hands nervously. _Okay, now his company is just jotting me to my wits end!_

I clear my voice. "Where are you headed, Mr…"

He doesn't speak for a second "Itachi"

I give a nod of understanding as we turn a corner. "So, Mr. Itachi, where are you head-"

"Just Itachi." He interrupts, "I'm just taking a walk, it gets your head off things." He sighs and shakes his head, almost in a dramatic, sarcastic manner. "It seems the family and I aren't really getting along recently."

I give an earnest smile. "That's why I like to get as far as them as possible."

He gives a deep chuckle, and looks at the passing car. "In my case, they just can't let me out of their sight."

"I don't blame them." I wince when hearing I had said that out loud than in my mind, and I look away hoping he didn't notice. I see my car just down the block, and for some strange reason, I wish it were a bit farther away.

"Well, the family's more worried about how things'll turn out of me." He stays quiet for a moment I walk to the driver door of my car

I search my pockets for the keys. "I think things will turn out fine for you," once again, I mentally hit myself for saying that out loud. Itachi merely nods before looking at me once more. "Good bye, Ami."

I smile as I open the front door. "See ya." As I slide into the car, I can almost feel him watching me, as I turn on the engine. I wave goodbye, and drive off.

And then it hits me.

How the hell did he know my name? 

I stay quiet, as I wait for the traffic light to turn green, re-running all the conversation, though very few, that I had with Itachi. I shake my head. _I must have told him sometime…_I assure myself that, turning on the CD player.

…

Wow, chapter two…Well, I an sorry for the late update, it seems that this story needs a lot of preparing (mostly the police case) so I am sorry for that. However, any recommendations are truly appreciated. Once again:

**Review!**

**Preview of Chapter 3:**

"_**You know little brother, you'll never guess who I just spoke with today…"**_


	3. Nice To See You Again, I Hope

Disclaimer: Naruto cannot possible belong to me in any sort of odd fascination I can possibly think of.

**NOTE: I'm looking for a BETA. If you're interested, please tell me so. Thankies!**

_**Previously: **_

I stay quiet, as I wait for the traffic light to turn green, re-running all the conversations, though very few, that I had with Itachi. I shake my head. _I must have told him sometime…_I assure myself that, turning on the CD player.

…

**Chapter 3: Nice to see you again, I hope. **

"_**It's important not to indicate. People don't try to show their feelings, they try to hide them."**_

_**- Robert de Niro**_

…

"Yes, please verify the location sir."

"No mam, there have been no reports of you son."

"Hey, could someone please fax this to the reporter who came earlier asking about the bombings?"

"Damn it all…SOMEONE GET MORE FREAKING COFFEE!"

I rub a throbbing temple on my forehead, as the constant chattering (as well as some frequent yelling) erupts from the office, while I make my way down the hall. It was Tuesday morning, on often-quiet time in the department, yet the occupants inside seem to be under high alert, fully prepped. I turn a corner, narrowly missing a deep blue haired woman with four pitchers of coffee, two in each hand. Her eyes were the same as Neji, and I immediately deduct them related.

"O-oh, sorry," she stutters, as she balances herself so the coffee wouldn't careen over the edge. I shrug. "No, it's my fault. Um, but could you tell me why the place is so worked up?"

The woman looks as me "Y-you don't know?" she panics. "The governor is coming in twenty minutes for an inspection!" She dashes away, leaving me there in the middle of the hall rendering what she had just said. _Governor…inspection…?_

"NARUTO!"

I stomp up to him, seeing his normally unorganized, paper filled desk all in heap, as he tries to clear things up. He jumps up when seeing me. "Whoa, what's up?" he dives over the desk to catch a falling paper.

I feel my face grow hot. "You…! Why didn't you tell me the GOVENOR of all people is coming here!"

Naruto holds his hands up in defense, "Hey, why do you think I wished you good luck?"

"Naruto…"

"Look it's not that bad, the old hag is here to see whether or not the taxes are going to the right place: our paychecks." He crosses his arm, "Fuck, look at your own desk, there's nothing there!"

"That's beside the point!" I yell, knowing that I was really just overreacting. I sigh, when he looks miffed at me. "Oh, all right, I'll help you."

"I thought so." He mutters under his breath, and I glare at him when I catch him say so.

…

(Sasuke POV)

"The governor wants to what?"

Kakashi cleared his throat, as he looks into the mirror on the side of his room, fiddling with the undone black tie on his neck. "The governor wants to speak to you and Kaneda both about the assignment." He looks at me. "You know how to tie this thing?" he asks, motioning toward his tie. I roll my eyes. _Pathetic…_

There is a knock at the door, and I watch as Kaneda walks in, and seeing me reside there, she gives me a nasty look, much different to the awestruck looks I normally get from most women. I eye her in the corner of my eye, not knowing how to react, but plaster an impassive look on my face. She narrows her eyes and looks towards the Chief. "You called me, sir?"

Kakashi seems pleased with her presence, as he calls out to her over his shoulder. "You know how to tie this, Kaneda?"

She seems somewhat startled with the request and mutters something along the lines of "idiotic" under her breath. I cannot help but smirk. "Yes, I'll get it sir."

When Kakashi's tie is finally knotted in it's proper place, Kakashi looks at us both. "You two are having progress with the assignment, I presume?"

I shuffle, not quite wanting to admit that my drive to the blown up remains of the bank was a lost cause. I open my mouth to mutter a poor excuse, but Kaneda speaks before I can get to it. _Thank you…_

"I was looking over the files of the employees calendar and found that most of them had the day off," she tosses the files towards Kakashi, "So the question is more of who was and wasn't there." She pulls out another file. "It also says that there was a total remodeling of the security system, from the ITO program to SHP system. That could be a possibility."

Kakashi seems to contemplate this, and I frown in thought. She continues. "However, the sewer system had been going under construction as well. And don't get me started on the ventilation system."

Kakashi rubs his eyes annoyed, "So, these are the possibilities?"

Kaneda shrugs. "I suppose." There's a look of worry etched on her face. "The only thing is, with the building totally destroyed, there's no way to figure out the time delay from the robbery and the bombing."

She seems to look at my direction. "It's amazing. How much you can learn from a bunch of papers." She says accusingly.

"Well, Sasuke?"

I speak, "There's seems to be no trace of evidence on the destruction site. Kaneda's right, the whole place is blown up into bits."

Kakashi nods, and stands up. "Well, you two better get ready, the governor will be here, and trust me, she's not one to be kept waiting."

…

(Ami POV)

Naruto hovers over me, throwing questions at me one after the other.

"What happened?"

"Kakashi asked for the info we've gathered…"

"What did you find out?"

"Plenty…"

"And Sasuke-teme?"

"Not much."

Naruto gives a barking laugh. "I thought so."

I smile, my eyes darting towards the front doors, where a black limo seems to park itself. I nudge Naruto in the ribs, "Oi, you better get back to your desk."

Naruto lunges back to his designated spot, right on time, for the doors slam open, revealing a blonde, fully breasted woman, her hair in two childish pigtails. Trailing behind, a black haired woman trails behind, as the blonde takes a look around, hands on hips and chin high.

"Kakashi!" she barks, and I watch Kakashi stiffen at the sound of his name, before slumping his shoulders. "Yes, governor?"

She takes a long unimpressed look at the room, before sighing in desperation. "Our taxpayers money go here and all I see are a bunch of wet nosed brats that can't clean up after themselves." Kakashi opens his mouth to interrupt, yet she finishes, "Kakashi," her voice seems to bring out a seemingly deadly aura. "Please tell me that I'm going to be upset this time."

"You will not be upset this time, Governor Tsunade." Kakashi states in a blank monotone. I almost laugh at the whole tyrannical effect the Governor had on these men. The governess turns to her secretary. "Shizune, please take a full examination of the building. Kakashi follow me, " she waltzes into his office immediately, signaling our mark to walk inside the room with her, not knowing what would happen.

…

"You're telling me we've got three, no, four possible entries to the money and you have no idea which one is the right one?

I nod, as Uchiha gives a grunt, that seeming the only noise he made whatsoever since we entered the room. Tsunade purses her lips from her spot behind the blinds, examining Shizune's secretary job of sweeping the room for any faults. She mutters something as she shuts the plastic blinds.

"You may not be aware of the fact, that this assignment is not only important to the safety of our people, but the existence of ANBU as well." I notice Kakashi's grip stiffening from its folded state on top his desk. "But there's one thing I must confide in the three of you." Her eyes hover from the door to our faces, before taking a seat. "It is rumored that the 'Akatsuki' have been associated with the crime." She narrows her eyes. "That's all a hoax from the FBI department themselves."

Eyes widening, I look at Kakashi and Sasuke, seeing the Chief snorting in distaste, and Uchiha going unusually stiff. Tsunade continues, staring at the mirror. "Their reason to do so isn't that to be called honorable, but I must say, it's only a matter of safety of the public minds, and not the scare them to insanity."

I speak, not understanding. "What is the hoax either way?" I pause, hoping not to have disturbed her.

"**Kyoukan**."

My heart skips a beat, my breath hitching. _What…'assassin'?_

"The information I am giving you is strictly confidential," she gives a sweeping glance at the three of us. "I am putting my whole trust in you three, hoping it'll help you in your investigation."

Sasuke speaks; quite calm compared to Kakashi and I. "What do you mean of Kyoukan?"

Tsunade is quiet. "Actually, 'Kyoukan' is the codename of a syndicate assassin, who's name…" she trails off

"Is unknown, and you suspect it to be him?" I finish for her.

"Correct," she finishes "He's been the cause of many bombings and assassinations. You may be aware of the assassination of Prime minister Koiji Minamoto, or perhaps the bombing of Namiya subway."

There is silence as we take in the information. "You mean," Kakashi mutters his words dripping with venom, utterly freaking me out, "These cases make 'Kyoukan' a known enemy, yet you refuse to tell us this anyways?"

Tsunade bashes her fist on the table. "Do you think I had a choice!" she yells, her voice overpowering us all. She inhales deeply and sighs. "Kakashi…it's all about politics,"

"I've never much favored politics," Sasuke says, earning a deadly glare from the Governess, matching it with one of his own.

"Excuse him" Kakashi sighs, looking back at Tsunade "But even so, I still demand to be able to know such things, for the safety of my men!"

"Well then, it's either you Kakashi, and your job, or your men."

I'm quiet, not liking this hoax thing one bit. "Are you implying that," I clear my voice, hoping to distract the two from their glaring contest, "This 'Kyoukan' person may in fact be our man?" Tsunade merely nods, shuffling to her feet. "Well then, I hope you two" she motions with her chin to Sasuke and I "Will get this all settled up and dealt with in two month's time."

Sasuke glowers "Two months because…?"

Opening the door Tsunade looks over her shoulder "That's when the tax cuts are due."

…

"That bastard can't do this to us…" I mutter under my breath, as we exit the room. Kakashi seems silent as he dismissed us, merely waving his hand, though I knew he was thinking of numerous ways to kill the governor.

"She had the right to do so," Sasuke says, as he strolls beside me. I think otherwise, as he continues, "She is the governor, you know." I laugh in disbelief, looking away in disgust. "She's just a figurehead, acting upon higher orders, not taking matters into her own hands, like she is supposed to."

Uchiha is silent watching me, and I shove my hands into my back jean pockets. The whole room was filled with a relieved aura, the occupants seemingly happy to have resolved the dreaded inspection. Naruto was already gone, and the sky outside from the main front doors was already quite gray. Picking up my stuff from my desk, I feel Uchiha's presence behind me still, and I turn around, agitated.

"Is there anything you need?" I growl, seeing him look in another direction as if somehow interested in the glass panels surrounding us. He speaks, "Tomorrow we're going to the bomb site, see if there is anything there that'll help us."

I shake my head "My car's getting fixed, unless I get a ride, sorry nope."

Uchiha begins to turn around "I'll pick you up." Watching him keenly, I wonder how he'll find my house, as I shoulder my purse and walk outside.

God damn it all. It's raining.

I shift my purse to the top of my head, trying to use it as a temporary umbrella, as I try to signal for a taxi. _This is just great…how does it rain in the middle of summer? _I narrowly miss a shower of water splashing towards me, as a black SUV thunders by. I scream at the driver. "ASSHOLE!"

The car stops, and a fat, yet somewhat strongly built man looks out the window, growling. "You said that, lady!" I was about to retort back, until a figure slides beside me, shielding me with an umbrella, making me look up.

Itachi.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. Has my friend caused any trouble?" I feel slightly lightheaded by the sheer sound of his voice. The driver, who I mentally dub 'Fatso', looks over Itachi in indifference. "You know her, 'Tachi?"

I take in that information curiously. _Fatso knows Itachi? _"I hope she hasn't disturbed you." Itachi utters, and Fatso seems to hesitate and then oblige to Itachi's underlying intention of 'Get the hell away from here.' The man saunters back to his truck, and when seeing him slam the door shut, I make a face at the retreating car.

"I would suggest you don't get yourself into trouble, knowing Rouji there."

Smiling in embarrassment, I shuffle my feet, looking at the street for a taxi, although once again hoping I could stay a moment longer with Itachi and his black umbrella. This brings up a thought.

"You're not…stalking me…are you?" I inquire with a teasing tone. Itachi gives a low laugh. "Why would you think so?" He asks, his gaze fixated on my face. I moue. "You aren't denying you are..."

Itachi smiles a wondrous crooked smile, before looking at me in complete earnesty, the smile still sparkling in his eyes however. "Of course not." He looks at me curiously. "But I must ask, what are you doing here?"

I slump my shoulders. "My car's in repair, I need a taxi."

Itachi makes an understanding "Hm" and whistles loudly suddenly. I give him a questioning look, only to become interrupted by screeching of tires, and soon a taxi is waiting in front of me. He must teach me how to do that.

Itachi opens the door for me, and finding me safe and secure with the seatbelt on, he does that crooked smile once more. "Be safe" and with that he shuts the door, and the taxi drives off. I stay rigid in my seat for a moment trying to stomach that moment, before turning around, hoping to catch a last glimpse of Itachi.

He's gone.

…

(Sasuke POV)

_125…126…127…_

Beads of sweat dribble down my forehead as I finish my 130th push up, and fall on the floor panting. _I've got to get in better shape._ I press my face against the cool, hard wooden floor, feeling the vibration of my heart, beating steadily in a ragged pace. My bare chest thunders in pain, as well as my arms as I lay there helplessly. After catching my breath, I grab a towel strayed on the couch arm, and struggle to the balcony window, watching the rain drops collect and branch out, streaking down the window. I glance at the clock as I wipe my face. _ 11:45…_

"You know little brother, you'll never guess who I just spoke with today…"

I whip around, my heart stopping when hearing the ghastly familiar voice. _Aniki…_

Itachi smirks at my face, which I wrench into a seemingly nasty glower, watching my brother settle himself in my leather couch. He looks around the room for a moment, before settling his eyes upon me.

"Well, why don't you guess?" he sounds like an adult who tries to lighten the mood of a young stubborn child (A/N it seems to be the case XD)

I try to untighten my iron fists, "That sad voice in you damned head?" I hiss, watching his every move.

"No, not even close." He rises, and begins to encircle me slowly, like a vulture stalking his prey, and he answers, "I think they're a friend of yours, no, not close, you're too cold hearted…" he trails off.

"What are you getting at, Itachi?" I growl through gritted teeth.

Itachi looks at his hand, glancing at a nonexistent piece of dirt under his nails. "Oh, some friend of mine, they work at ANBU, actually. I'm not sure you know them." He pauses thoughtfully. "No of course not, you're too busy juggling women."

That was the last straw. "And what about you? I'm sure you and your Akatsuki buddies are doing fine with those whores you buy on a daily basis."

"Don't bother. I'm just busy talking with my friend." He peers out the window. "I must admit they're are quite oblivious to my 'true nature' as you so commonly put it."

The puzzle pieces of what he's implying are suddenly starting to fit together as I churn that information. "If anyone figures out that you're 'Kyoukan'…" I suddenly know what he's getting to. _That fucking bastard… _"If you tell anyone anything about us two being related I'll be-"

"Ruined." He finishes for me, his face growing hard and dark. "You'll be fired, and not a single police force won't hire you. No local police, not even parking lot security." He closes up on me, his red eyes glaring upon me.

"Don't underestimate me, Sasuke, I know the governor passed the information of 'Kyoukan' being a major suspect of the bombings. So if you slip anything about me to the police," I'm suddenly pinned to the wall, his arm lodged into my throat, cutting off my breathing passage. "I promise you, I'll ruin you dream of becoming 'Chief'," he spits the word out. "And kill you."

And then he's gone, quickly letting me go, opening the balcony door, and right before hopping over, he gives a false smile. "By the way, tell Chief Kakashi I said hello."

A long moment passes after Itachi leaves. When I finally regain strength from his previous attack, I roar in frustration and punch the wall, hearing my knuckles crack in protest.

'God damn you, Itachi.'

…

Wow, that took a while…Well, once again all I can really say, simply put, is this:

**REVIEW!**

-Nekko-sama

**Preview of Chapter 3:**

"_**Hello?" I answer, warily.**_

"_**Sasuke? Wow, you sound like a girl." I immediately recognize Naruto's voice.**_

"_**It's not Sasuke, It's Ami."**_

"_**Ami? What the- what are you doing picking up Sasuke's phone!"**_

"_**Idiot, he told me to."**_

"_**Yeah," he doesn't sound convinced. "I'm sure." I open my mouth to retort, but he speaks, "Where are you?"**_

"_**In his car-"**_

_**He interrupts. "Why are you in his-" He gasps. "I thought you were on my side about Sasuke!"**_

"_**Wh-what are you implying?"**_

"_**You're his groupie now aren't you!"**_

o.0 Oh my…what'll happen?


	4. The Evidence

**Disclaimer: Naruto > All. Kishimoto > Me. Thus: Creating Naruto > Me. Simple as that!**

_**Previously: **_

A long moment passes after Itachi leaves. When I finally regain strength from his previous attack I roar in frustration and punch the wall, hearing my knuckles crack in protest.

'God damn you, Itachi.'

…

**Chapter 4: The Evidence. **

**In a world full of artificial sweeteners, fake fruit, and cheap designer look-a-likes, it takes a miracle to find something truly genuine. **

…

(Ami POV)

"_Move it, move it, move it!"_

_I'm running. Faster and faster, my arms clenched tight on the rifle. God, I've never ran so far in my life. I'm too preoccupied with trying to sprint out of the forest to notice the other men and several women running as well for their lives. I trample over used bullet shells, until I trip over something. After getting my head out of the watery mud, I notice it's raining, hard. And I also notice I've tripped over a body of our enemy. I scream._

_My heart wrenching in putrid disgust and pure fright, I jump onto my legs. _

"_Get in, Private Kaneda, God damn it, NOW!"_

_The harsh gravelly yelling of my captain, Toshio, suddenly brings me back to the battlefield. I turn around and dash for the convoy truck where we were fleeing. _

_I am focused so hard on getting into the truck; I don't notice that the enemy body I fell over was indeed not dead. He holds the pistol with a pain trembling hand and aims for me._

_My captain notices this. "PRIVATE, GET DOWN!"_

_I hesitate, not knowing what he meant. I turn around, instinctively, and watch the man loading the gun and firing the trigger at me._

"_AMI!"_

…

I wake with a start, sitting straight up.

Heart thudding harshly against my chest, a shiver snakes down my spine involuntary, as I remember my dream. Or better put as my memory. I feel the bullet scar burn fiercely, and I clutch my stomach. It was already three years since the war, and still, I remember each moment, each face, each injury I had, from those horrible three years. The army's psychologist said that I should get out of the military service, let alone police work. Yeah, right.

I stagger off the bed, rubbing my eyes and looking at the mirror. Yep. Looks just the same. Boring, tired, Ami.

I peel off my pajamas, which was only a pair of boxers and a shirt too big for me to wear in public. As I fasten my black dress pants, I eye the bullet scar on my lower right abdomen. I feel my muscles tighten in memory; I had woken up from a deep sleep of three weeks, seeing myself wired and knotted with tubes and wires.

It was right before I left the hospital that the doctor informed me that, if the shot were just a few millimeters to the left, puncturing my stomach, that I would of assuredly died. Ever since, I've been more paranoid than normal, to the dissatisfaction of my wary captain.

A honking outside makes my jerk to the window, which I had forgotten to close. I peer down, seeing a red car below._ Ah, Uchiha…_I had convinced myself during my restless evening that he probably had gotten my address via my records. (Which I found entirely disturbing.) I finish dressing and dash out of the apartments, not wanting to aggravate the hot tempered Sasuke.

…

(Sasuke POV)

She takes a whole ten minutes to get down stairs. I tap my left hand against the side of the car, my arm hung over the open window, aggravated. Why? My left hand had been bandaged until it seemed like a swell of white cloth. If Kaneda figures I have some injury, of course she'll get suspicious. (The police or special ANBU squadron are supposed to get the 'dirty' jobs, so people like me aren't normally injured from work.) I hope that by wearing my black jacket, though the weather is bolstering, she'll notice nothing out of order.

A clinking of a door being shut brings my attention to the front entrance of the building. Kaneda freezes on the spot, rigid. I frown, not knowing what has gone over her. _Oh, the car…_I realize. I guess it isn't often one drives in a Ferrari to work. I blame my whole car obsession due to my father's fetish of expensive cars.

She mutters something incomprehensible, before opening the front passenger seat and sitting inside cautiously.

She inhales. "So…where exactly are we going?"

"The bombing site." I say, shifting the car into drive, and getting out the parkway. "I see." She finishes, looking out the window. There's a moment of silence, not either of us speaking. I turn an intersection, and hiss when my bandaged hand bursts in pain. Kaneda notices this.

"What on earth-" she looks at my hand curiously, and I avert my gaze from the bandaged fist, which was steadily burning in pain and shaking slightly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I shoot, wanting to end the conversation now. She frowns slightly, not convinced with my answer, crossing her arms and looking out the car window. "Whatever."

…

(Ami POV)

I felt the atmosphere suddenly lift off my shoulders as I open the door to the Ferrari and jump out. How does an ANBU officer afford a Ferrari? I give the car a loathing glance, before looking at Sasuke. "So, where to?" I ask, seeing that a walk through some broken remains won't help much.

Sasuke nods towards the shops along the opposite side of the bank, which were remarkably undamaged and running. "We should talk to the shopkeepers, see if they know anything."

I nod, obliging. We walk into the first store, a produce store. The old man who owns it claimed he wasn't open that late. One after another, we ask the shopkeepers and cashier clerks the same interrogating questions: "Where were you during the bombings? What time? Did you see anything suspicious?"

Each store was a failed attempt.

The last store was a jeweler. The two of us walk inside, greeted by a blonde…man? The gender was pretty hard to tell apart. I stay rooted to the spot, contemplating what gender the person is, that I miss Sasuke looking shocked, before giving the person a knowing glance. He turns around, and starts looking around the store. I growl. Fine, make me do all the work.

"Excuse me, um…" _Sir…miss? Which one?_

The person sees me. "Hm, yes, may I help you madam, hm?" The deep register of the person's voice helps me recognize that the person was male. "Yes sir, um…" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"Is the fine sir buying you a gift, hm?" He asks. I try not to laugh out loud._ Yeah, right…_ "Oh, no, we're with the AN-"

Sasuke suddenly cuts me off, and I hear a hint of frustrated urgency. "Actually, yes." I gape at him. "How much is this?" he asks, pointing to an opal necklace.

The blonde man seems to smirk. "One of our finest gifts, hm, let me take it out for you."oHoHoH

After unlocking the glass counter and delicately taking out the fine jewelry he sets it on the table.

"Pure opal, set in silver, hm." He looks at me. "Though, I must say, hm, for a woman with such beautiful eyes…" he trails off, going towards the more expensive items. I inwardly roll my eyes. Typical of a jeweler. Flatter the woman, make them indulge in an item so expensive, it'll run you straight for the checkbook. A debt on a chain.

…

As we leave the shop empty handedly, I cannot help to butt in about why Sasuke had interrupted me.

"Look, if no shopkeeper saw anything, why would he?" he seems impatient when he hisses this.

I look at him incredulously. _The nerve of this guy…_ "It was worth a shot!"

He sighs, revving the car's engine. "Anyways, he wouldn't answer any questions."

"How do you know that?" Hearing no reply, I shift in my seat, pulling on the seat belt.

This was going to be a LONG ride back.

…

(Sasuke POV)

It was Deidara.

God damn it all, Itachi was in it with Akatsuki. I knew the blonde idiot recognized me, and now Kaneda is suspecting something. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get another damn trip from Itachi. As I pull out of the highway and towards ANBU headquarters, my cell phone rings. I look at the caller ID, checking that it isn't Itachi.

ANBU headquarters.

"Pick it up." I command to Kaneda. She grudgingly obliges.

…

(Ami POV)

"Hello?" I answer, warily.

"Sasuke? Wow, you sound like a girl." I immediately recognize Naruto's voice.

"It's not Sasuke, It's Ami."

"Ami? What the- what are you doing picking up Sasuke's phone!"

"Idiot, he told me to."

"Yeah," he doesn't sound convinced. "I'm _sure_." I open my mouth to retort, but he speaks, "Where are you?"

"In his car-"

He interrupts. "Why are you in his-" He gasps. "I thought you were on my side about Sasuke!"

"Wh-what are you implying?"

"You're his groupie now aren't you!"

I glance at Sasuke, who looks like he isn't liking how my one ended conversation is sounding.

"Naruto, why are you calling Sasuke's cell phone?"

Sasuke immediate pries the phone from my hands.

(Sasuke POV) **Gack, so many switcha-roos.**

I listen to ever word she mutters into the phone.

"Hello? It's not Sasuke, it's Ami…Idiot, he told me to…In his car-…Wh-What are you implying?" She peers at me. "Naruto, why are you calling Sasuke's cell phone?"

As soon as she mutter the word 'Naruto' I snatch the phone away from her.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Sasuke, what are you doing to Ami?"

I roll my eyes, turning a corner. "Why does it matter to you?"

I smirk, almost hearing him fume, before he gets a hold of himself. "What are you doing Teme?"

" It's something called work. You should try to do some when you get the chance."

"You stupid bastard!"

"Do you want me to hang up on you?"

There's a murmur on the line, "Look, I called because this old fart, some priest or something, saying he's got some info on the bombings."

"We'll be there."

I hang up, hearing Kaneda chuckle. "What?" I ask heatedly. She merely shakes her head, looking out the window.

_Later…_

"What a crazy idiot."

Ami sighs in defeat, shaking her head. "Crazy old man…" she mumbles, serving herself a cup of coffee. "At least we've got a lead," she continues, taking a sip from her mug, before wincing in disgust. "Though honestly, it's not that…great."

Not that great? It was perfect. The old man said that he woke up from some holy premonition from 'god', and saw from his window a suspicious silhouette of some one going into the building. But when we got the date when he claimed the event occurred, we figured out that it was during a huge charity poker night. Everybody who was a somebody came. The suspects were endless. And I was enjoying everything.

Ami tries to veer her view about the problem around. "Well, the priest claimed he saw a man enter the building during the night, -"

"Because he claimed 'God' told him to wake up in the middle of the night and suddenly look out a window?" I'm getting unnerved with the conversation. "Listen Kaneda, if you talk to God, you're religious, but if god talks to you, you're psychologically insane."

"Can you at least consider it, perhaps?" she snaps, flicking her way out of the conference room.

"Well, he said he saw someone went inside the building, go look it up," I say, leaning back on the leather conference chair, arms tucked behind my head, and propping my feet on the glass table.

She is nearly out the door when she hears this and stops, pauses for a moment, and turns towards me, anger etched on her face. She slams the door behind her and stomps up to me.

"Look, Uchiha, I know you may not give a fucking shit about this, but goddamnit," She slams her palms against the table, causing my feet to fall off. "…I do. So if you've got a problem," she points to Kakashi's office "Go there. Or better, out the door.."

She starts back to the door, but I grab her wrist before she manages to touch the handle. "What do think is my problem then, if you're so sure."

Ami pulls for her wrist to be free from my grip, and finding it of no use, she whips her head angrily towards me. Our faces are a breath away from each other, and I scan her face. I notice it fully for the first time. "Well?" I hiss, after a moments pause.

Her hand wrenches out of my grip and she strides out the door. I push open the door that she meant to slam in front of my face and grab her wrist again. "I asked you a quest-"

_Slap._

I freeze.

It takes a long moment to render the stinging sensation on my left cheek; she had slapped me.

I stand there dumbfounded, my head whipped to the right. The room is silent, the occupants staring at us, or preferably me, with a shocked expression. I don't even chance a look at them, my eyes darting at Ami. She is almost as shocked as I am.

Hesitantly, her expression suddenly changes, and she tilts her chin up defiantly. "Don't you ever touch me like that." She hisses, and walks away, the crowd separating before her like the Red Sea.

I watch her retreating figure carefully, cradling my cheek. _What's up with her?_

My phone rings. I answer it subconsciously, glaring at the eyes boring right at me.

"Uchiha here."

"So brother, how's your jaw."

I freeze. How could Itachi figure that out in such a short time? "How do you know that?"

"And I also know you've got a witness." His voice hardens, suspecting what I was about to say "Don't play toy with me, Sasuke. I know everything that goes inside that room, let alone anything regarding me."

I hastily look around, checking to see if anyone was listening. I retreat back to the conference room. "Look, if you know everything that goes around here, you should know that I haven't told anyone anything. Zero." I whisper hastily.

"I hope you keep it that way."

The line cuts dead.

I shut my phone closed, gripping it tightly in my fist. I glance at Kaneda, who is silently ignoring Naruto. _If she gets too suspicious, I know she'll try to tie all loose ends. I've got to make sure she doesn't…_

An idea strikes my head. I open my phone, and dial a number.

"ANBU Information Department." A voice answers.

"Hey, this is Lieutenant Uchiha…" I keep my eyes on Kaneda, "Can you deliver Lieutenant Kaneda's files to my office? I need everything. Previous jobs, any police referrals, parking tickets, everything you've got."

"Affirmative, sir."

…

REVIEW!

Nekko-sama.

**Preview: **(a long one…)

"_Come on Ami, spill the beans!" Ino screeches, pulling the straw of her plastic capped frappuchino up and down, making that annoying squeegee noise. (You know that noise…)_

_**I fake a shutter, putting a hand to my heart in mockery. "Wh-Whatever do you mean?"**_

_**Ino pouts. "Who was that guy!" she hisses, somewhat angrily, bending towards me to hear every word spilled from my mouth. Sakura follows suit. I know Ino was talking about Itachi. How to describe this…I ponder, pretending not to understand her. "What guy?" I ask.**_

_**Sakura folds her arms, not buying my fake innocence. "Come on, what reason is there to not trust us?"**_

_**I huff, raising a fine eyebrow. "The fact that I don't even know your last names!"**_

_**Ino laughs. "Haruno, Yamanaka." She gestures to the appropriate figure respectively. "Okay, so…?" **_

_**They've got me… "You're not going to stop at anything are you?" They lean closer. Oh great. "His name is Itachi."**_

_**A splintering of glass behind me makes me turn around. Ino and Sakura both jump up. "Sasuke-kun! Do you need help picking that up?"**_

_**There stands Sasuke, dead still. But he's not listening to the two girls. He's staring right at me.**_

…

Yay! A chapter finally done! Thanks, reviewers, for keeping my spirits high!

- Nekko-Sama


	5. Girl Talk And A Bit 'O Drama

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Itachi would've been mine! Sob**

**NOTE:** I'm going to be introducing some of the newer (and I mean very new; some even chapter 312 and on) characters from the NARUTO manga, so if you don't to be spoilerfied to your wits end, tell me, and I'll try to work things out. Thanks!

_**Previously:**_

"Hey, this is Lieutenant Uchiha…" I keep my eyes on Kaneda, "Can you deliver Lieutenant Kaneda's files to my office? I need everything. Previous jobs, any police referrals, parking tickets, everything you've got."

"Affirmative, sir"

…

**Chapter 5: Girl Talk, And A Bit o' Drama**

**Chick flicks dominate the world. It's a truth that you gotta handle.**

…

(Ami POV)

It's a weird thing, when you go shopping.

I mean, there's the window-shopping, and then there's the 'bombarding-through-whole-crowds-with-shopping-bags-looking-like-you-should-be-doing-something-else-with-your-life-rather-than-wasting-it' kind of shopping. I was, unfortunately, doing the latter, while being careened away by Naruto, Ino and a pink-haired woman named Sakura. Honestly, I was only at the shopping center, hoping to catch a cup of coffee before driving back home.

But nooo…I had to be noticed by the blonde brat Naruto, and now I'm paying $525 for a black laced chiffon dress that Ino says flatters my eyes. Who the heck wants to wear something just because it flatters their eyes! I sigh as I stomp beside Naruto, who's chatting happily with Sakura. (I've realized these two girls are Sasuke's worshippers Naruto so keenly described.)

"You know Naruto," he looks up as I mutter his name. "I'm beginning to question why you're shopping with Ino and Sakura." I grip the bag to my salary's worth dress. "Don't women usually do all the shopping?"

Naruto huffs, and glances at both Ino's and Sakura's direction. "It's all for the ladies" he grins impishly as I elbow him in the side, and we begin to engage in a battle of 'trip each other and act innocent about it.'

A gasp interrupts out game, and I nearly trip over Naruto's extended foot, stomping to a halt, nearly careening over.

"Kaneda?"

I wince at the sound of the voice. I only know one person who calls me by my surname all the time…

"How are you?" I smile wryly, looking up at Sasuke. _Oh, boy…_The investigation had not gone well, as well as our tight friendly relationship. I had regretted slapping him, but every time I do so, I feel a knot tightening in my stomach; he did deserve it.

"Passing through, have to leave now," He looks over my shoulder, overlooking the crowd. As we bid goodbye, I'm faced with an awestruck Ino and Sakura.

"…?"

"You. Know. Sasuke?!!"

My arms are immediately intertwined with theirs, as they beg for every bit of information I've got.

"What does he wear everyday?"

"What does he smell like?" I do a double take on that one.

"What does he like to eat?"

"I hear he has some European BMW, is it true!?"

"Actually, a Ferrari…" I grumble, wincing when the two squeal zealously. Naruto all of a sudden seems sluggish, after Sasuke's quick appearance. "I know Sasuke also …" he mumbles gloomily, though Ino and Sakura are still enthralled by my answer that Sasuke indeed smokes, to hear Naruto's plea for attention.

"No WAY!!!!"

"I've heard that smoking is bad for your complexion…" She places a hand underneath her chin. "That's not a problem for him though, right?"

I clear my throat, feeling as if the Inquisition had suddenly caught up with me. "Why don't we get a drink…?"

"Yes, yes! We'll save a seat for you!" Sakura cheers, and I slip away in line for coffee. I sigh in relief.

"Interesting friends you've got there."

I don't bother looking behind at whom the voice belonged to, a small smile creeping up on my face in recognition. "You don't even know the half of it."

Itachi rubs his chin thoughtfully from before looking up at the menu hanging crooked, suspended on the wall.

"I'd recommend you take the Vanilla Mocha," unbeknownst to me, he bends down and moves his head to the left of mine, his chin nearly resting on my shoulder. My breathing hitches when notice his arm resting around my shoulder and I stiffen up so slightly, as he points the listing on the menu. I feel his breath whistle past my ears.

I turn my head towards his direction, and give him a hesitant smile. He doesn't return it, however, staring deep into my eyes. I clear my throat, trying to make my uncomfortable state known.

"I'm hoping you don't have any plans for dinner…"

My eyes widen, and I purse my lips, giving him a curious smile. "Why is that?"

Itachi straightens up, running a hand through his hair. "You like sushi?"

"Perhaps…" I say, not noticing Ino's look of suspicion change to an aghast expression from the table. "Why do you ask?"

Itachi pulls out a paper from his shoulder pocket of his white shirt, placing it delicately in my hand. I can feel his perfect hands, free of calluses or unsightly scars as he folds my hand closed. "I'd think that you would like a break from work."

"Next in line!"

My head whips towards the cashier, and I place the paper in my purse. "I'll meet you there at 8:00?"

He gives me a nod in approval. "It's a date."

I watch him depart from the line, disappearing into the crowd of people, a content smile on my face.

…

(Sasuke POV)

"Just get him, Kisame."

The said man looks at me smugly, lighting a thick cigar. "When Itachi says he don't wanna be disturbed, I make sure he don't." he lifts his head towards the ceiling, exhaling a puff of smoke, watching it curl and dissipate. "Little brother or not."

I glare at him in disgust. "Don't give me that shit, tell me where he is." I demand. There's a chuckling behind me, and I recognize Deidara from his form of speech. "Hm, and where is that little beauty you brought, hm?"

Kaneda just kept complicating things. "Why should I care?" I growl. Deidara shrugged. "Ah, too bad, hm."

I ease myself out of the wooden chair, watching a daintily clad brunette waltz inside the room, her fingers running up my neck, the nails scratching off my chin. I flick my head to the side, away from her talons. Prostitutes were all the same.

"I'll see myself out then."

Kisame calls out from behind me, his arms wrapped around a strawberry blonde. "You sure you don' want to stay for a while, Sasuke?"

I pause, giving the brunette woman a long stare, her face pouting at me longingly. I contemplate the thought for a moment, and continue for the exit door.

"You can keep her."

"Smart choice. Business is first, isn't it, little brother?"

I stop. Turning around gradually, my eyes rest on Itachi. He waves off the same brunette, and she snatches her hands from fingering his shirt, her face fuming from a second consecutive rejection.

"After you?" he motioned for another door, separating the two of us from the prostitutes and the testosterone fueled Kisame.

"You had your jaw looked at from a doctor?" he inquires, calling for hot tea.

I try not to look at him. "I'd like to stay on topic…" I disregard the tea placed before me. "What am I supposed to do about the bombing?"

Itachi 'tsk's as he takes a sip of the tea, setting it back down. "I'm sure a smart boy like you can figure thing out, perhaps?" he situates his crimson eyes up at me. "Or is it something else?"

_Kaneda…_ "My partner…I'm sure they've been doing some extra research behind my back. I'm worried…" I trail off, hoping Itachi'd gotten my point.

"You want me to deal with it?" he pulls out a pistol rifle from his hip hoister, loading the gun. "It'll take just a moment."

I instantaneously regret what I had said. _It really wasn't her fault…for being curious…was it? _"No, no…never mind…" I begin to get up from my seat, but freeze when I sense Itachi pointing the gun at me.

"I didn't tell you to leave."

I reluctantly sit back down slowly, eyeing the gun barrel the whole while. Itachi smirks. "Just because I've ruined your life doesn't mean I can't watch out for my little brother…" he sets the gun down. "Mother and father would surely look down on me-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THEIR NAMES IN FRONT OF ME!" I yell, slamming my palms on the table causing the teacups to jitter, the hot liquid spilling. I exhale a shattered breath, my hands winding into fists.

Itachi glances at me slightly perturbed for a long moment, before sighing. "Well then, in that case forgive me." he smiles knowingly. "I'm in a good mood, so you can get out now."

I'm quiet for a long moment, thinking. "There's one thing you can do…"

…

(Ami POV)

"Ooh, who was the hottie…?"

I ignore Ino, suppressing a smile. "Here's a frappuchino, hope you like it!"

Naruto is wary of my sudden cheeriness. "You're pretty happy all of a sudden," he observes, accepting the coffee I had offered him. "Care to share?"

"You're such a gossip queen!" I chide, sitting down and starting on my Vanilla Mocha. Itachi was right. It's fantastic. "And I have no idea what you're talking about!" I beam innocently.

"Come on Ami, spill the beans!" Ino screeches, pulling the straw of her plastic capped frappuchino up and down, making that annoying squeegee noise. (You know that noise…)

I fake a shutter, putting a hand to my heart in mock surprise. "Wh-Whatever do you mean?" Ino pouts. "Who was that guy!" she squeals, though angrily, bending towards me to hear every word spilled from my mouth. Sakura follows suit. I instantly know Ino was talking about Itachi. _How to describe this_…I pretend not to understand her. "What guy?" I ask.

Sakura folds her arms, not buying my fake innocence. "Come on, what reason is there to not trust us?"

I huff, raising a fine eyebrow. "The fact that I don't even know your last names!"

Ino snickers. "Haruno, Yamanaka." She gestures to the appropriate figure respectively. "Okay, so…?"

_They've got me…_ "You're not going to stop at anything are you?" They lean closer. _Oh great_. "His name is Itachi. He's taking me out for dinne-"

A crash of glass behind me makes me hastily turn around. Ino and Sakura both jump up. "Sasuke-kun! Do you need help picking that up!?"

There stands Uchiha, dead still. But he's not listening to the two girls. He's staring right at me.

Ino follows his gaze tracing it back to me. Sakura places a hand on my shoulder, whispering to me, "Is there something going on with you two…?"

I shake my head slowly. "Nothing at all…" I clear my throat and start to get up. "I'll be leaving, then…nice to meet you, Sakura, Ino." Naruto opens his mouth to interject, and I wave at him "See you later, Naruto" I lock eyes with Sasuke, "Uchiha,"

I'm walking away slowly, pulling a pair of aviator sunglasses out of my bag, tilting it slightly so that I could see what was going of directly behind me; something Toshio, my previous captain had taught me. In it's reflection, I see Sasuke push through Ino and Sakura, running towards me. I put them on, hoping not to look conspicuous, just staring at my sunglasses, while trudging through the crowd.

"Kaneda!"

I don't bother turning around, hastening my pace.

"Kaneda!" the sound is fainter. I walk further, glancing over my shoulder every so often, waiting until I cannot hear Sasuke's voice calling out to me. Turning a sharp corner, I make my way towards the street parking.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

I stop abruptly to a halt in front of my car, hearing my cell phone. I pull it out of my purse, placing it to my ear.

"Ami here."

"Kaneda, this is Kakashi." I hesitate. _What is the chief doing, calling my-_

"No time to waste," he interrupts my chain of thought "I need you here pronto."

_What on earth for? _"Affirmative, sir."

I hang up, unlocking my car, seeing that I had lost Sasuke.

"Kaneda!"

Perhaps not.

I slouch into the leather chair, letting the car window scroll down. I check my watch.

"May I help you?" I inquire, acting as if I hadn't been avoiding him for ten minutes.

He's huffing, trying to catch his breath, holding himself up with a hand on the top of my car door; his black tie was loose and tossed askew, hair lopsided, cheeks slightly flushed from his chase after me, dark eyes scanning my own features as I was him. He almost looked…attractive?

I shake the thought away as soon as it came. _I'm not about to make the same mistake again..._ My fists tighten on the steering wheel.

I figured I'd talk first "Look, Uchiha, I'm sorry about the whole avoidin-" I'm interrupted by Sasuke with a question that would blow my mind away.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

…

(Sasuke POV)

-ANBU headquarters-

I had mentally degraded myself through the whole journey to ANBU HQ. I was sure Kaneda's handling it the same way. _What is wrong with me?! _After a moment of silence after I had asked her for dinner, and her explaining that Kakashi had called for us, she'd volunteered to drive me to HQ, as I told her I had come from a cab. The whole trip back consisted of shuffling of feet, coughs, and swearing from Kaneda as a truck skidded in front of us, nearly knocking us careening over the highway.

We arrive to the ANBU base, finding crowds of people surrounding the plasma TVs scattered around the room.

Kaneda, without delay, looks for Kakashi, "Chief, you called us?"

Kakashi stares at the pair of us before pointing at the television. Kaneda shifts her gaze, affixing it onto the panel, and gasps.

Another bombing.

The news reporter issues all the information, but I'm not particularly interested with the report. I'm more intrigued with why Kakashi called us so immediately.

"Kakashi, what's it have to do with us? You could of told us later."

But before Kakashi could reply, Kaneda unexpectedly crumples to her knees. It takes no time before I immediately try to get her up. "Kaneda!" she's pale, quiet. "Kaneda, talk to me!"

"No…no, no, no…" she feebly mumbles the words, her hands gripping onto my jacket, onto my arms. I feel her nails dig in slowly into my skin. But I don't pay attention to that.

"Kaneda…" I call her by her first name for the first time. "Ami, tell me. What's wrong?"

She looks at me, her eyes flickering back to the TV screen. "That- that's my home…"

'_Once again, the reports are still coming in. Firefighters are still trying to extinguish the flames, and emergency crews are frantically taking in the occupants that managed to escape in time. They believe that an explosion near a leaky gas pipe had caused the fire, though detectives are sill speculating whether or not this could be, perhaps another bombing by Akatsuki.'_

…

I watch Kaneda from behind a window, as Hinata gives her a cup of tea. Kaneda thanks the blue-haired secretary, holding the cup in both hands and taking a sip. Hinata leaves, and Kaneda places the cup back down on the table, wrapping a blanket that Hinata had brought tighter around her shoulders.

"Any thoughts?"

I shake my head at Kakashi's inquiry, tearing my eyes from Kaneda, taking a drink of water. "_Kyoukan_ is probably responsible for this."

"Why?" Kakashi loosens his tie, wiping his forehead. I suppose the explosion has made him a bit more anxious, especially with Tsunade's threat.

I look at him, thinking. _Why would Itachi do such a thing?_ "I bet he's trying to take the advantage of his anonymous state."

"Or is it because he knows Ami is on his case? Was she the target?"

I ponder the thought. "Perhaps…"

Kakashi looks at Kaneda's traumatized figure and sighs. "Then that means the two of you are in danger."

_Itachi would never even think about bombing the Uchiha mansion…_I pretend to go along with Kakashi's worry however, taking another sip of water "If that's the case Kaneda should stay with-"

"You."

I choke on the water, nearly spitting it all over the place. Suffering a hacking coughing fit, I struggle to regain poise.

"WHAT?"

Kakashi's face isn't contorted in an expression of smugness or self-satisfaction. His face was serious and somewhat solemn. "The Uchiha residence is one of the securest residential lots in all of Konoha." He paused, giving me a hard look. "Your father ensured it to be so, you know that."

Frowning at the mention of my father, I momentary look back at Kaneda. She runs a shaking hand through her hair, looking up. We stare at each other, yet she pulls her eyes away from me.

"You care about her."

The words startle me somewhat, and I scoff. "You've got to be kidding me." Kakashi thinks otherwise. "I'd thought that by the first day I assigned you two, you'd come crawling up to my office begging for mercy."

"Hah," I roll my eyes. That was the biggest pile of shit I've ever heard. "What evidence do you have?"

"Who helped her up the floor when she fell?" he smirks when saying this.

I fold my arms, leaning against the wall. "Something called common courtesy. You would've done the same."

"You didn't shoot her when she hit you..."

I falter, glancing up at him. "You know she slapped me?"

Kakashi paces rubbing his chin in an attempt to seem deep in thought. "You're also polar opposites. And opposites attrac-"

"Since when did you become an expert on relationships?" I bite. "You've never had a wife, let alone a girlfriend…"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, "Then you'll let me have Ami?"

"I wouldn't care."

Kakashi grunts. "Whatever the case, she'll be staying in the Uchiha residence under my strict orders."

Angrily, I exit his office, walking towards my own. As I slam the door shut, I rub my eyes. _Now Itachi'll be sure to notice her…she'll find out that-_

"AAGH!"

I lash out at the office door, kicking it with my foot, soon holding my head, and forcing myself to calm down.

Things were all getting worse, one thing after the other.

…

Well, here's chapter 5, and boy, there's a lot going on…I'm sure you're going to think Sasuke's OOC…sigh…soory!

Anyhow, REVIEW!

- Nekko-sama

**Preview:**

_**As Kaneda irately makes her way into the bathroom, I am suddenly aware that due to the fact that I was normally the only person who'd live in this residence, I had forgotten one of the most obvious aspects to the house; glass walls. I strain my neck to the bath room where Kaneda fiddles with the shower taps, realizing that the temperature is typed in digitally, and the water falls from the ceiling. (There's a small shriek upon realizing this.)**_

_**I suppose it was good enough that only the middle section of the bathroom walls were slightly distorted and blurred for the sake of style, but I find myself gazing at her muddled yet obviously fit figure as she unbuttons her dress shirt and makes her way to pull her bra off…**_

"_**Uchiha?" **_

_**I stiffen up with a start, setting my eyes back onto the TV. "Ah, yes?"**_

_**She looks at me through the glass. "When were you going tell me that the bathroom walls are transparent?"**_


	6. Dominance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor will I ever. Alas, life is very unfortunate… 

**_Nekko Says: _**Eep, I haven't updated in ages. My stupid computer erased the last half of the chapter, so I had to type it all over again. Gr…I am truly sorry for everything, your support is what keeps me straining to write more. Ja-ne!

_**Previously:**_

_Itachi would never even think about bombing the Uchiha mansion…I pretend to go along with Kakashi's worry however. "If that's the case Kaneda should stay with-"_

_"You."_

_I choke on the water, nearly spitting it all over the place. Suffering a hacking coughing fit, I struggle to regain poise._

_"WHAT?"_

**…**

**Chapter 6: Dominance**

**"_If I had my life to live over again, I'd be a plumber."_**

**_- Albert Einstein _**

**…**

(Ami POV)

I stay in the closed room, holding desperately onto the blanket that hugged my shoulders. _If I hadn't been dragged off by Naruto, Ino, Sakura to the mall…_ I don't complete the thought. My paranormal self had gotten the better of me, I grudgingly admit, running a hand through my hair.

There's a knock at the door.

"It isn't locked." I call out, tucking in my knees into the leather couch. Chief Kakashi walks inside, a wry smile on his face.

"You going to be okay?"

I shrug. Honestly, I don't know. "Just…this whole thing it a bit shocking. Sir." I frantically add the last part.

"Everyone is worried about you."

I don't answer.

"Well," Kakashi continues. "Since your home is…" he clears his throat and starts his sentence anew. "Sasuke has volunteered for you to stay with him until 'Kyoukan' is no longer a threat."

Smirking, I eye the Chief. "Exactly how much did you pay him to agree to that?"

Kakashi laughs. "Actually, I threatened to demote him." I chuckle. "Just kidding." He motions to the empty space beside me. "Do you mind?"

"No, Sir." My voice cracks involuntary.

I feel the couch groan and twist as he seats himself, elbows on his knees, hands hanging. "Ami, I know that this experience is traumatic, but I don't want you to stay disconnected from work." I look up at him from the corner of my eye. "You're one damn good soldier and a fine officer."

He hesitates, unable to make up his mind what to do next. "Ami…" he sighs, seeing that the conversation was making me somewhat unnerved. "Everything's is going to be okay Ami…"

There's an uncomfortable silence, as I bury my head in my hands, elbows on knees. I notice Kakashi's foot tapping nervously. I smile inwardly. He was more wrung out about the situation than he wanted everyone else to think.

"Sorry for drowning you in all that sentimental talk." He sighs. "Something that happens when you get old." He pauses. "I've got my best lawyers working with the authorities to fix things with your insurance, I think now you should just get some rest…I don't want you to get stressed."

I give him a half-hearted smile, my eyes shifting to the door. The door handle jiggles and Sasuke pokes his head inside.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Kakashi beams, getting up. "We were just talking about you!" I'm somewhat wary with the Chief's sudden mood changes. Sasuke gazes at me, curious as to what Kakashi had meant and I give him a tight smile.

"Look," Kakashi sighs, leaning on the wall table, crossing his arms across his chest. "I understand that this 'connection' between you two isn't that strong." He watches Sasuke roll his eyes; I suppose Sasuke'd heard this speech before.

"But," he continues, pointing his index finger up in a teacher-like manner. "As you can see, this investigation is vital to the safety of Konoha, and each other."

I suddenly feel like shrinking.

"Therefore, you've got to put you differences aside and get closer."

We sneak a look at each other, and Kakashi finishes his lecture. "So I will not hear any reports of her slapping him and so forth. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." We reply in unison.

…

I thank Kakashi on his way out, and he gives a small salute with two fingers, "You be safe." He calls while walking away.

Naruto stumbles by me, and after an exchange of solemn words he asks, "Who you going to stay with? Kakashi?" Naruto asks, eyeing the man in distaste. "I'm pretty sure he just sleeps underneath his desk."

Smiling, I sense Sasuke closing the door behind me. "Ami, you bring anything you need and I'll meet you outside. You can pick your car up tomorrow."

Naruto blinks for a moment, shocked. "Sasuke-Teme?"

"Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow." I wave goodbye, ignoring Naruto's exasperated look. A thought comes to me and I draw the small slip of paper Itachi had handed me earlier in the afternoon. I scan the paper, glimpsing upon a number. Assuming it's his, I tack the numbers into my office phone, twirling the phone cord around my finger. It takes a while for someone to pick up.

"Yes?"

"A-ah, hey," The rubber cord is suddenly tightly gripped in my fist "This is Ami." My voice is quiet, though I try my hardest to disguise it in a fake, cheerful tone.

"Hello Ami, are you having problems getting to the restaurant?"

"Um, yes…well, no-" I hesitate. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to attend, I'm so sorry." I wince, shutting my eyes tight, awaiting Itachi's reply.

"Ah, that's a shame…" his voice doesn't seem irritated at all. "Some other time perhaps?"

I sigh in relief. "I'd love that."

…

(Sasuke POV)

I watch Ami frantically converse with whomever she was speaking with on the phone, while I take a drag from my cigarette. She sighs, hanging up the phone, before getting caught in a conversation with a heated Naruto.

"Lieutenant Uchiha?"

I turn around, two fingers still holding onto the thin cigarette, about to pull the stub out of my mouth. "Hn?" I recognize Kiba from the Information and Tracking Bureau who'd assured me Ami's files. I exhale the smoke trapped inside my lungs, watching the smoke curl in the night air and dissipate.

"You've got the files?" I ask, seeing the man nod. "Everything…Kaneda's got some amazing stuff in there…could compare to you, err…almost." He adds the last part immediately, seeing me scowl as I pry the file from Kiba's hands. "You have everything, I mean all the information there is on her?"

Kiba nods. "Had to get past military security to get the report on her army service. Though honestly I really don't know why you need this stuff." He looks over my shoulder, sighting Ami opening the door. "The gal was promoted from Private to Major; almost six ranks in three years. Nothing you see often."

I snort, sweeping through several files in the folder. "Her parents probably paid her way into the military."

"Her mom died in child birth, her father was a struggling doctor. It's really not possible." I pause for a moment, taking in the information carefully.

"What's not possible?"

I recognize Ami's voice, and I snap the folder shut. "Nothing you need to know about." She scowls, and looks up at Kiba. "I'd suppose you also feel the same?"

Kiba grins. "ANBU enforces confidentiality. The name's Inuzuka Kiba." He extends his hand, and Ami accepts the handshake. "Kaneda Ami."

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you," he gives me a knowing glance

She's quite suspicious with Kiba's look, as I clear my throat. "We'll be leaving then."

(Ami POV)

"So who were you meeting for dinner?"

Sasuke has asked this question for what seems the umpteenth time. I decide to bite back in vain.

"On whose orders give you the right to invade my personal life?"

His response is more curt than usual, "Kakashi's."

I'd figured as much. "It was just a friend." I mumble quietly the same answer I'd provide him every time he'd ask. We're in his car now, and I glance at the dashboard clock. _8:54…_

I'm sure that he isn't satisfied with my reply, but nevertheless I don't take it as something to be concerned about. I check my eyes in the car passenger mirror, hoping they weren't red or puffy.

"You look fine," he mutters, checking the GPS screen to his BMW. (I've realized he must have more than a few cars) "Describe this 'friend' for me."

I mentally groan, resting my head against the window. _Charming, smart…_"He's just…" I huff. "How would you like me to describe him as?"

He's silent again. Turning an intersection, he speaks quietly, almost whispering to himself. "I just want you to watch out for yourself."

I cannot help but choke on a laugh. The window fogs up from my sudden exhalation, and I watch the haziness disappear "Why is that?" It's too late, he's mute again.

Heaving a sigh, I rub my arms, trying to maintain warmth. It seemed Sasuke had an odd habit of always leaving the air conditioning on, enough for it to literally start snowing inside the car. _The ceiling looks frozen too…_

"Sasuke," he jerks his head up. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" I see his stolid face waver to a look of discomfort for a moment "We're partners, I have every right to know what's going on."

We're shrouded in silence, and my eyes flicker from his face to his hands, gripping the steering wheel tighter than necessary; knuckles pale while.

"Sasuke…" I have a sudden feeling to reach out for him, to shake out whatever's wrong with him.

"Look," his voice is cold. "You just worry about yourself, and I'll do the same for myself."

I sigh. It was hopeless. "Sorry."

…

(Sasuke POV)

"Sorry."

The car is filled with an eerie stillness, as I continue to drive. Ami shrinks in her seat, running a hand through her hair. I realize it was something she did frequently when stressed or unnerved.

"His name is Itachi."

I freeze, leaving my eyes from the road, setting them on Ami and scanning her face. I clear my throat. "Where did you meet him?" I try to act with a cool head, passing the question as if it were just thrown in for conversations sake.

"A bar." She laughs in spite of herself. "At first I though he was some drunk…But I kept on crashing into him." She stops, thinking. "Got me out of a few tough spots, and invited me for dinner…"

I wet my dry lips. "That's nice."

There's a small smile upon her face and she diverts her gaze towards me, looking at me in the corner of her eye. I find her unwavering gaze upon me distracting, as I drive into a brightly lit parking structure. "We're here."

…

(Ami POV)

I have always had a strange facination that Sasuke'd live in a huge dark mansion, or perhaps a gloomy castle with bats scattered across the ceiling of some sort.

But never a high tech condominium in the Mokoto Estates, one of the most expensive and exclusive living suites in all of Konoha.

I follow Sasuke's confident stride past chauffeurs bowing to us, through rotating doors, passing hidden security cameras that were installed in every corner. The main floor is buzzing with people, quite a lot considering the time, one person flitting from one door to another, elevator to the next. I am entranced with the sheer amount of people bustling around; bellmen in red suits carrying buckets of ice and wine, trays of food.

"Master Uchiha, I see you have arrived late today."

My ears perk up from the sound, and I turn around, spotting an aging man with a white bristling mustache. Sasuke nods in acknowledgement, gesturing to me.

"I have a guest who will be staying for the next few days," he looks around with indifference and nonchalantly adds, "A bit crowded today, isn't it?"

"Indeed." The said 'Kanto' bows in acceptance to the order setting off.

"I guess this is where you live?" I ask, as I silently follow his long paced strides. I notice the way people are staring at me curiously, and I feel my stomach churn slightly from all the attention as I quicken my pace to dash into the elevator that Sasuke had held out for me.

"This is merely part of the family business." He shuffles for a key hidden inside a pocket in his suit jacket and burrows it into a keyhole beside a button labeled '60'.

_Family business…?_

Suddenly it all made sense.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke?" I gasp, taking step backwards in astonishment. Uchiha quirks an eyebrow as he pockets the key.

"Last time I checked, yes."

I eye him sternly. If there was one household name that would never die off, it was Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha was not only the former ANBU police chief, and a military genius himself, but also one of the richest men to ever exist. Starting a military weapons corporation that soon over shadowed all companies combined came quite in handy during the war. People would pay through the nose to get their hands for the high-end weapons Uchiha Corporations would offer. And the heir to all that money, the Uchiha Fortune, is standing right next to me?! _No wonder all the women are all over him…_

"What is a billionaire doing working as an ANBU officer?" I question skeptically, folding my arms as I lean against the glass elevator walls.

"It's a thing that runs through the family, I suppose." He mutters, checking his watch.

"I suppose then that you'll be taking up the family business, no?"

He hesitates for an instant, hands twitching and tightening into fists for a quick moment. He finally answers. "Perhaps."

I frown, not liking his answer. I open my mouth to retort back, but think better of it, snapping my jaw shut. "I wouldn't. I don't think I'd ever get used to the corporate world." I sigh, looking off to the side, but jerk my head when I hear Sasuke chuckle.

"True." There's a smile on his face, and I find myself mentally commenting on how nice he looked that way, rather than the stern and cold self he'd plaster on.

There's silence as we both wait for the elevator to reach it climb to the sixtieth level of the building.

"We're here."

I look up, and watch as the circular elevator doors open wide, revealing a wooden corridor that went down a couple of meters before leading to a pair of glass doors, where I can somewhat see the well kept room sealed behind.

Sasuke presses a hand onto the glass, and after a quick scan, the door is illuminated with lights and words flickering across. A feminine voice speaks.

'_Please state name._'

"Uchiha Sasuke and Guest."

'_Eye scan in process, please stand still._'

I watch curiously as a silver blue light appears from the glass panel and scans his eyes, and mine soon after. I find it hard to stand still.

'_Identity confirmed. Uchiha Sasuke and guest Kaneda Ami. Welcome Master Uchiha._'

"Nice…" I breathe as the doors slides upwards, and reveal a dimly lit room.

"Lights on." Commands Sasuke, and immediately, without a seconds delay, the lights flicker on, and I finally see that Sasuke was quite keen that the room be filled with a high tech modern setting; glass walls (wow!) a plasma screen TV that covers one wall, a rectangular modern style black leather couch extended in from of it, a sound system that seems to be able to blast the walls clear off (is that a game station hidden there too?), and to the far side, a semi circle window that occupies the whole wall that reveals the dark night skies and blinking lights of downtown below.

"Your room is the first to the left, after the bathroom."

I thank him. "Um, I guess I'll just-" I don't bother to continue to finish; he is already in front of the TV, flicking through crystal clear cable channels. "Yeah," I sigh, starting for the bathroom.

"Heels, please."

I pause mid step. "What?"

Sasuke gives me a stern glare. "Your stilettos. I don't want any marks on my floor."

I glance at the black marble floor. "Don't want any marks on my floor." I quietly mimic in a mutter, rolling my eyes as I slip the shoes off.

(Sasuke POV)

As Kaneda irately makes her way into the bathroom, I am suddenly aware that due to the fact that I'm normally the only person who lives in this residence, I forgot one of the most obvious aspects to the house; glass walls. I strain my neck to the bathroom where Kaneda fiddles with the shower taps, realizing that the temperature is typed in digitally, and that the water falls from the ceiling. (There's a small shriek upon realizing this.)

I suppose it was good enough that only the middle section of the bathroom walls were slightly distorted and blurred for the sake of personal comfortable style, but I find myself gazing at her muddled yet obviously fit figure as she unbuttons her dress shirt and makes her way to pull her bra off…

"Uchiha?"

I stiffen up with a start, setting my eyes back onto the TV. "Ah, yes?"

She looks at me through the glass, eyebrows raised. "When were you going tell me that the bathroom walls are transparent?"

"I thought you knew." I reply, though the pit of my stomach tightens nervously.

"Oh, okay." I chance a look back and catch her turn her back to the glass and unfastens the elastic strap. "For a second, I thought you were going to wait for me realize that..." I can almost feel her smile as I scowl and roll my eyes.

_Touché, Ami…_

**(Later…)**

I flip through Ami's papers, slightly irritated; the woman had probably more military records than all of ANBU put together. Half a year in the Konoha Police, two in Special Ops, two years employment in the military, one of those years as an officer under direct orders of military mastermind General Toshio. Four and a half years of experience…I tap my chin with a fountain pen

My eyes gaze towards the direction where she resided, in the guestroom. _Is this really the Ami Kaneda I know?_

I linger on my leather couch for a moment longer, arms stretched along the back of the couch before shuffling into a sitting position, shutting the manila folder closed. _Something just doesn't feel right_. I hear a noise, and sigh, shutting my eyes.

"There's no need to hide, Itachi."

There's a chucking behind me. "What gave me away?"

Sighing, I ease myself out of the couch, leaving the folder on the rosewood coffee table. "That's not the point." I rub my neck, trying to relieve weeks of stress and tension. "I understand you did something to help me out with my situation, didn't you?"

Itachi looks at me curiously, and soon, after understanding my meaning, gives a perceptive 'Ah'. "I thought you might have wanted some assistance "

His words make me feel somewhat anxious, as I place my hands into my pants pocket, staring into the flickering fireplace watching the fire lick and consume one of many logs. "And blowing up my partner's place helps?" Itachi smirks, seating himself to my couch. "I think so, last time I checked" He looks at the folder. "Doing research?" he bends forward to grab it, and I almost jump to grab it back.

"Work papers, you wouldn't be interested." I mutter frantically, hoping he won't notice.

"Ah," he settles back onto the leather bound couch. "One reason why I left ANBU."

I pocket my pen, crossing my arms while leaning on the wall. "What do you want now?"

Itachi smirks. "What makes you think I came here for something? Couldn't I have come just to see my wonderful brother?"

I roll my head back, eyes settling on the outside balcony. "What's it now? Money? Ammunition?"

"I need the entrance passwords to a certain fellows home." The words are direct, as if he had been holding it back.

"Who?" I ask, slightly taking interest. It had been a while since Itachi had last asked for assistance in that manner. "Who's the lucky fellow this time?"

"You sound as if you think I'm joking, Sasuke." He looks at me for a long while before smirking. "You have a date home, I suppose?"

_How did he- _"What are you talking about?" I try to sound innocent

Itachi fiddles with the various remotes placed atop the coffee table. "The glass on the shower walls are fogged; you normally go to sleep after you shower. Correct?"

Fists tight, I narrow my eyes. How could he know all this? "Yeah, so what if I do have some one overnight?"

Itachi shakes his head, dismissing the question. "Back to subject, I'd very much appreciate the entrance passwords of Takeshi Yamakura's residence."

"The CEO of West Bank of Konoha?" I scoff. "You just have to destroy everything concerning West Bank?"

Itachi doesn't answer my question. "You will get it, correct?"

I pause, unsure. What could Yamakura have that is making Itachi so merciless and have no hesitance to kill? "Yeah, I'll send it to you tomorrow."

"Good." He starts for the balcony, tossing a leg over the railing, letting it dangle precariously. "Well then, tell Ami I'll meet her for sushi at the same place." And with that, he jumps off.

Me heart lurches and I run outside onto the balcony, crashing into the railing as I gaze over, scourging for any trace of Itachi. Suddenly, I push myself off the railing and fall to the ground watching in horror as an army helicopter (obviously stolen) rushes up, with Itachi hanging onto a rope ladder, a mock salute atop his head.

"See you, little brother."

…

Ah, I'm really sorry for the late update…I kind of felt a bit bored in introducing Sasuke's home, and didn't really want to get into much detail when it came to the almost nonexistent relationship between Sasuke and Ami. (Heh heh, sorry.) The shower scene was the outcome of three cups of espresso and a bit too many episodes of Desperate Housewives. Beware: caffeine, Desperate Housewives, and listening to 'Wind it Up' by Gwen Stefani on repeat is NEVER a good combination. Ever. I've now developed an irrational fear of yodeling. Eek. Also Guess Hu: The car chase will come, rest assured. Muhaha…thanks to everyone for supporting me during this time of hardship! I really appreciate it!

_**Nekko-Sama out.**_

_**Preview of Chapter 7:**_

_**"So…now what?" I whisper as we watch the sandy haired man look around the dim lit gray room through the one-way mirror.**_

_**"**__**Now?" he unfolds crossed arms and quietly starts for the door. "Now it's time for a little game of 'Good Cop Bad Cop.'" **_


	7. Noose

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

**_Nekko Says: _**Thank you all for your wondrous support. I really appreciate how enthusiastic you readers are for my story…it's been a bit hectic, life, so I do apologize for the late update…I hope this long chapter makes up for the time lost!

**_Previously:_ **

_I push myself off the railing and fall to the ground watching in horror as an army helicopter (obviously stolen) rushes up, with Itachi hanging onto a rope ladder, a mock salute atop his head._

"_See you, little brother."_

…

**Chapter 7: Noose.**

_**"Dumb people are always blissfully unaware of how dumb they really are..." (Drools)**_

_**Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants)**_

…

(Two weeks later…)

One thing I must add to my list of things I dislike about Sasuke, apart from his cold demeanor, is his ability to wake up at four in the morning and start hitting and beating a punching bag for what seems like and hour. It's just not natural.

As I drowsily wake up to the sound of fists slapping leather, I groan as I get off the bed and make for the tinted bedroom window, pressing a small button and watching in silent awe as the darkness fades and disappears, letting rays of muted sunlight idly make its way into the gloomy room.

Summer had lazily past a while ago, along with half of Konoha's well-known colorful fall. The clouds were dark and gloomy, much like Sasuke might I add, and loomed over downtown, almost as if waiting for the right chance to allow some snow to trickle

Starting for the door to the hall, I pause when spotting a red card tossed unceremoniously into a trash bin.

Out of sheer curiosity, and a hint of grudging dislike upon greeting Sasuke this morning, I pick it up and flip it over; judging by the dust and withered edges, it must be a bit old. It read:

_Sasuke:_

_Thanks for last night. Hope you had as much fun as I did. _

_XOXO Akemi._

I scoff in disgust, tossing it back into the trash where it belonged.

Another thing I should add to my list.

…

(Sasuke POV)

As I continue with my daily morning workout, my mind is fixated on Itachi; what could he possibly be up to?

I carry on with my exercises, taking sight through the glass walls of Ami getting out of her room and shuffling towards the kitchen. She seems disgruntled, at least more than normal, as she ruffles her tangled hair. I take this as a cue to cease my workout, grabbing a towel hanging on the weight lifting set, wiping my face.

"Good morning." I acknowledge, tossing the towel over my shoulder and brushing past her. She makes an incomprehensible response, digging through an overhead cabinet for a glass.

I stare at her for a while, disliking her lack of attention towards me. Ignoring the thought, I march towards the bathroom to take a shower.

…

Ami is nestled in the couch in front of the TV by the time I finish showering.

"Hey, you might want to see this," she calls out, and I look at the news broadcast, dark feeling crawling through my skin; I was quite sure as to what was going to appear.

'Breaking news: Takeshi Yamakura CEO of West Konoha Bank has been found dead in his home by his housekeeper. Apparently, detectives say he hung himself in an act of suicide. It was just last week that Akatsuki bombed the West Bank, the Bank's stocks dropping a tremendous amount…'

Right on cue, my phone rings and I immediately make for the wireless headset.

"Yeah?"

It is Kakashi. "Uchiha, you and Kaneda get over to Yamakura's home…I need you and forensics there pronto before the police arrive."

"Affirmative Sir,"

…

Home of Takeshi Yamakura (Ami POV) 

I pull my aviator sunglasses to the top of my head as we step into the home of Yamakura, the neat house feeling vivid and alive in contrast to the still hanging body of our victim. I take a swallow and close my eyes, shaking my head. Working in the police meant seeing these same kinds of things at an almost weekly basis, but every single time it occurs, I can't help but feel…awkward. Especially in the ridiculous ANBU Investigator Kevlar vests we're required to wear. I felt like I was on a TV show.

Snapping a pair of latex gloves, I go up a stepping ladder to examine Yamakura's limp body. A tie snaked around his neck suspending him from a large glittery chandelier. I look to the side and notice a mahogany chair with dirty shoe prints on the fabric seat.

"Uchiha, take a look at the dirt on the chair." I call out. Sasuke comes towards me from chatting with some other agents.

"There's dirt from his shoes," he observes, snapping a picture. Nodding, I start my way off the ladder, with a helping hand of Sasuke.

"Let's see if his shoes have the same kind of material." I kneel beside Yamakura's legs, craning my neck under, spotting only one shoe. I take another picture while Sasuke takes a sample from the chair and another from the bottom of the still attached shoe.

"Where's the other one?" I mumble to myself.

Sasuke points directly under. "There it is."

Cast away, the polished shoe is set on its side. I take another photo. " What are the physical stats on Yamakura?"

Looking inside his file, Sasuke responds, "Five feet, three inches, 140 pounds, age 49…."

I take a side-glance at the chair and the noose around his neck. I unhook a tape measurer attached to my belt and quickly measure the distance from the floor to the noose. When done, I let the thin yellow strip slither back in place.

"Uchiha, I don't think this is a honest suicide"

He pauses, unsure as he kneels beside me. "Why?"

"Well," I start, trying to get my thoughts organized. "The height of the noose in respect to the chair is about six feet four, much taller than him…it would have been above his head if he were standing on the chair. Unless he tried to jump into the noose, it's most likely someone taller put him there."

There's silence in the room, before mumbling of agreement. I realize that the whole room was listening, much to my distaste.

"Nara," Sasuke barks getting up and brushing off his pants. "Take Yamakura's body down and search for fingerprints or any traces of DNA."

I turn at the familiar name, sighting Shikamaru walk lazily towards the body, hands in pockets. "You heard the Lieutenant, let's get this over with." He calls to the other forensic agents.

"Hey," I greet, shaking hands with him. "Have you guys found anything?"

He nods his head, turning towards the outdoor balcony. "I need to speak with you, however." Sasuke starts for the balcony as well, but Shikamaru stops him before he can get any closer. "One of you is fine."

I feel Sasuke's heated glare as he nods curtly and steps aside. My hands tense up. _What would Shikamaru want to tell me?_ When we arrive outside, he shuts a glass slide door.

"Forensics doesn't favor taking orders from lieutenants like you, so don't think we'll comply easily to your needs." He grumbles, leaning on the ceramic white balcony railing. I smile half-heartily.

"You'll have to live with it for a while," I mutter "I'll be sure to try to finish as soon as possible."

Shikamaru sighs, heaving his shoulders. "Actually, I wanted to confirm something with you." My eyes flutter towards him. "We already know that this is definitely a staged suicide, but there's something else."

"What is it?"

"We already dusted the house for any DNA traces, and we found something."

I narrow my eyes. "Why weren't we told about this?"

Shikamaru folds his arms, turning his back to the glass door, where I spot Sasuke watching us keenly. "It…complicates things."

"How so?"

"We found two traces of human DNA along the clothes of Yamakura, and we immediately shipped both samples to search through the database." He looks over his shoulder lazily, regarding the work being done inside. "You may know about Konoha's lack of criminal records, so the search results only give us a family name, no more no less."

"And what did you get?"

He's silent, eyes directed at the floor, deep in thought. "Uchiha."

"What?"

He puts a hand up, motioning for me to be quiet. "I'm going to compare it to Lieutenant Uchiha's DNA on my own, not with other agents around, for the sake of sanity. If word breaks out about this, I have no idea what'll happen to him. Chief doesn't know about this either." He face is stern. "You may not speak a word of this to Uchiha."

Shock floods me as I run a hand through my hair. "Is there any word on the second DNA sample?"

Shikamaru laughs crudely, rubbing his eyes and starting to open the door. "We've seen this DNA sample so often, we can tell by just seeing the sequencing."

I frown, stepping inside. "You still haven't told me who it is."

Shikamaru points a fellow agent to one of the home's various rooms to search. "One of Akastuki's most notorious and senior member." He turns to me, Sasuke walking up to us with a cynical look in his eyes. "The name is Sasori."

…

**Interrogation Room.**

Even being labeled as Akatsuki's most notorious and senior member, this Sasori man couldn't be any older than 30. He sits handcuffed to his chair in the room, eyes quietly observing his surroundings. Brilliant red hair and pale porcelain skin, he seems unfazed with his capture.

"We caught him in a museum trying to heist a million dollar painting he was meaning to ship off to the black market." Kakashi states as we stare at the man through a one-way mirror. "He's all yours for ten minutes before the federal police grab him."

We thank him as he leaves, and I slouch in my chair. "We got lucky, I suppose."

Sasuke grunts, observing the man in disgust. "Hah, sure."

"So…now what?" I whisper as we watch the sandy haired man looking around the dim lit gray room.

"Now?" he unfolds crossed arms and quietly starts for the door. "Now it's time for a little game of 'Good Cop Bad Cop.'"

I frown, the remnants of Shikamaru's news still disturbing me; Sasuke seems to notice. "Anything wrong Kaneda?"

I shake my head quickly dismissing the question uneasily. "Don't worry about it."

"Is it about what Shikamaru told you?" He inquires, a hand pressed on the glass window. "What was it?"

"Nothing, don't worry. It was just some personal small talk. Nothing more." I say it more hastily and hesitant that I had intended. Sasuke contemplates my answer, shaking his head and heading out the door.

The lie eats at my stomach as Sasuke nods, exiting the room, and Kakashi stepping back inside once more.

"This I'd like to see." He grins, seating himself atop the table.

"Why?"

He smirks, pressing a button to allow us to hear what is being said inside. "Sasuke has a way with interrogating suspects."

Raising an eyebrow at the statement, I turn my head to watch.

"Here's some water," Sasuke starts, setting a glass of water on the table; it's just a joke, considering that Sasori's hands are cuffed to his chair. "Well Sasori, it's been a while since we last saw you."

"Three months, to be exact, Lieutenant." Sasori clarifies, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Well then how about I start things off with why your DNA prints were found on the body of Takeshi Yamakura?"

There's silence. Sasuke scowls, circling the man, his hands busy with a manila folder, drawing out photographs from the crime scene.

"This look familiar?"

Sasori gives the photos a passing glance. "No."

"Well then, I suppose then you could tell us where you were yesterday evening?"

"Will my attorney arrive soon?"

I jump in fright as Sasuke grabs the glass and throws the water on Sasori's face. "I asked you a question, damn it!" he yells, throwing the cup onto the floor, allowing it to shatter into pieces. Unable to wipe the water from his bound hands Sasori lets the liquid dribble off his chin.

Turing to Kakashi, I whisper "Is this normal for him?"

"No," He observes, rubbing his chin. "He's holding back. He's normally worse than this." I shudder at the thought of myself ever being interrogated by Sasuke.

Sasuke leaves the room, and when entering he immediately mutters. "Go ahead Kaneda."

Biting my lip, I make my way out the door.

…

"Sasori, may I call you that?"

He is skeptical with my approach, but nods otherwise. "There is no need for any hesitant formalities."

"Alright then," I say, unlocking one handcuff and tossing a towel onto the table. He is quite skeptical with my treatment towards him, and I stand facing the mirrored window, back facing him.

"My name is Lieutenant Kaneda Ami. I understand that under the law, you are required to be interrogated under the presence of an attorney, however this will only take five minutes, since we are not going to be the ones that prosecute you."

He ponders my statement for a while, nods in agreement, and wipes his face. "I suppose you're right. Forgive me." I'm distraught with the vague similarity of personality between him and Itachi.

"How about you tell us what you were doing yesterday evening." I take a seat in a chair set in front of him.

"I was in the Konoha national art museum trying to obtain some pieces of artwork to sell."

"You're quite fond of art then?" He nods as a response. "However, the museum records you breaking in yesterday at 11:54 p.m., so you still have the previous hours to take in account for."

There's a haunting smile on his face, "You're very smart aren't you?"

"You are of Akatsuki, so I intend to treat you as an intellectual criminal, not a crack addict." I state, and somehow I'm sure that Sasuke won't be happy with this.

"And if I admit to have killed him what would you do?" He questions, his free hand drumming on the table.

"It's up to the Federals to deal with that."

Sasori is silent, eyes scanning my face. "Am I your only suspect?"

I waver, looking down, for I know both Sasuke and Kakashi are listening. Shaking that feeling off, I look at Sasori with a hard stare "I am not authorized to say."

"Very well then," He sits straight, glancing at the door. "I'll just wait for them to pick me up, since this is just a waste of time."

"Wait!" I command, standing up. I want to, no, I have to ask him who the other person was. It couldn't have been Sasuke…I walk up to the mirrored window and, hesitating for a moment, press a muting button so that Sasuke and Chief Kakashi wouldn't be able to hear and put my back to the window, so they would not see what I'd ask next.

"Who assisted you in the murder?"

…

(Sasuke POV)

What was she doing?!

"Kakashi, let me inside." I insist, starting for the door. What the hell is she doing, muting the room?!

"Lieutenant, I order you to stop."

I freeze, fists clenched tight. "Chief, we have no idea what she's about to say to him!"

Kakashi's face hardens, "Don't you trust her?" he asks, waiting for my reaction.

"No! I don't!" It comes out without my intent to.

He's silent, still leaning on the table. "Why?"

"I just don't." I hate the way my poor excuse sounded, just like a small child being questioned by their teacher. I back away from the door and recede into the chair.

I watch her back, and she runs a hand through her hair. _Something's troubling her…_I look at Sasori for a facial response. But to my dismay, he remains stolid and shakes his head, replying something that makes her fume and yell. However, she quickly regains poise and exits the room and returning to us.

"He's not going to say much." She sighs, crossing her arms. We watch as the Federal Police enter the room and take Sasori outside.

I open my mouth to bite at her, what she asked him, but Kakashi clears his throat as a signal to stop.

"Too bad." I grumble, exiting the room and slamming the door.

Sasori passes by and struggles to whisper something in my ear.

"I didn't say anything. It is by his orders after all. " He smirks "I'd be worried if I were you though."

I scowl, "Take him away, guys."

…

(Ami POV)

I give Kakashi an odd look. "What's wrong with him?"

Kakashi shakes his head to dismiss the question, and I look down. It was stupid mistake, asking Sasori if he'd tell who'd assisted with the murder. My only hope was that Sasuke would never find out that he himself was a private suspect.

My phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Ami" It was Itachi.

"Hey," I excuse myself from the room," How are you?"

"I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to take up my offer for sushi."

I look down at my clothes, which were slightly disheveled. "I'm not exactly sure I'm in the correct attire for a restaurant." I say, slightly embarrassed.

He laughs quietly. "It's no problem, really. I'll meet you there at 8:00 as we planned then?"

I agree, and after an exchange of good byes, I pocket the phone. "I'll be checking out, Hinata."

She nods and stamps my punch card. "Have a good evening, Lieutenant Kaneda."

…

Quietly, I eye the trays of sushi rolling past me on the miniature conveyer belt, my hands nervously fidgeting with my wooden chopsticks. I look at my wristwatch. I was about ten minutes early, sitting alone and bored while couples and tipsy businessmen busy themselves with the seemingly delectable food.

I sigh. _He didn't forget did he?_

A waitress passes by and takes my empty glass of water. As I thank her, there's reassuring hand on my back.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting,"

I smile and turn around, seeing Itachi seat himself beside me. He looked a bit tousled, tie askew and shirt ruffled.

"How have you been?" I ask, sitting straight. I spot a glass shard on his shoulder; how odd. I open my mouth to ask about it but shake it off. I'm getting way too absorbed in my work.

"Things have been good, very good." He responds, bidding for an order of sake. "You?"

I smile shyly, "Busy, but that's normal."

"Is that so?"

With that, the rest of the dinner consists with small talk and sushi. It was a bit uneventful as to what I imagined, I admit to myself while chewing on my sashimi. After a small dispute over who will pay, Itachi convinces me to allow him the honor, and I wait patiently beside him as he offers his credit card to cashier.

As we linger for the process to finish I feel slight dozy, effects from both the alcohol and the late time, and I realize Itachi had called my name.

"Ami, are you alright? You look slightly…pale."

I shake my head, "Don't worry, just tired."

There's a hint of concern in his eyes, as we leave the restaurant and head towards the parking lot.

"I don't see your car, do you need a ride?" he starts, as we stop in front of his own; a silver convertible sports car. Sasuke would be good friends with Itachi.

"I came here by walking, and besides my place is a short while from here, I can get a taxi." I assure him, turning to the right and pointing towards the line of taxies waiting for a customer. As I make to turn back around, I realize his face is too close, his cologne too strong, his eyes scanning my face with the most precision.

"I insist." He mumbles, his breath brushing against my lips.

I don't know exactly what happened next. It was either natural instinct or just the alcohol, or perhaps a combination of both, but whatever the cause, I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and softly pressing my lips against his. He doesn't respond, and I feel something in my chest sink.

Pulling away, I take a step back, stopping midways when realizing that I was against the door of his car. "I'm sorry-"

His mouth is touching mine again, unexpectedly delicate, placed against mine as a gentle, reassuring gesture, and just as it came, it ended.

My heart is thundering, hands wrestling with each other nervously. Itachi notices this and smiles; a real genuine smile, unlike his mysterious smirks or quiet laughs, and weaves his fingers through my own. He brings my hands up to his shoulders and upon leaving them there, we kiss again.

I fall asleep on the ride home, a smile on my face as I nestle my head on the side board of his car.

…

(Sasuke POV)

Ami hasn't returned for a couple of hours. I pace back and forth across the living room, the report on Sasori's escape from custody on the television. That bastard…we just caught him and he immediately slips through our fingers!

There's a knock on the door. Probably Kaneda…I make way to the home entrance and press the button and wait for the door to slide up.

"Kaneda where did you-"

There, standing in the doorway was Itachi holding an unconscious Kaneda, one arm across his shoulders.

"She fell asleep."

I linger on the spot, not believing what I was just seeing. Itachi brushes past me and towards the couch, while I soon get a hold of myself, heading for the kitchen sink and dampening a towel.

"What did you do, hit her with tranquilizer?" I hiss, tossing the towel towards Itachi, who catches it and places it on her head. He says nothing, so I press a word of warning.

"You know, ANBU found traces of Sasori's DNA on Yamakura, it's possible that yours-"

"I'll be leaving now."

I'm silent as Itachi gets up and brushes his pants down. Ami stirs, and we both react to the sound by turning our attention to her; she's completely out cold, no worries there. Itachi shakes his head and leaves the room without a word.

As I listen to the glass panel doors sigh as it slides up and back down soon after, I peel off the now warm towel on her head ad head for the kitchen to wring the lukewarm water out.

"How am I supposed to keep an eye on Itachi with you in the way?" I ask out loud, though knowing very well Ami's inactive mental state. She groans and shifts in the couch, nearly on the edge of it, but still safely situated.

I walk up to her, tossing the towel over my shoulder, seeing if she was awake. Hair mussed ever her face, her eyebrows are bent in discomfort. I make to tuck the hair back behind her ear but as soon as my fingertips touch her forehead, she flinches, shifts and careens off the sofa, landing on the marble floor with a loud 'thump'.

Still asleep.

I smirk, folding my arms.

She was a policeman all right.

…

**Nekko Says: **Dear god this is getting unbelievable…I'm truly sorry that this took a bit longer than it should have…things are slow and gloomy so I never get in the writing mood. The ending is awkward, I really just wanted to finish it and go…it'll be edited sooner or later, so please forgive any mistypes.

Thank You!


End file.
